The One Who Gets The Final Say
by The White Sheep
Summary: All 7 participants are gathered once again. Yet something is not right.
1. Weird Beginning

**The One Who Gets The Final Say …**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

**"Well, how should I put it … the Headmaster has decided that; in order to preserve the participants connections to one another, you all have to work hard together from now on."** Kanazawa said with a loud sigh.

It was obvious that he would rather be elsewhere.

All seven participants, and also Kaji Aoi, all together stood with wondering facial expressions.

**"Kanazawa-sensei, can't you make it quick, I have practice to attend to." **Tsukimori muttered somewhat annoyed.

**"Oi Mr. Music Department Student, calm down your ego. It's annoying."** Tsuchiura exclaimed, one hand buried in his pocket while the other was placed in the back of his head.

Tsukimori didn't even care to lift his eyes as he said;** "Indeed there exists so many things that could be considered annoying, doesn't there?"**

**"Oi! Tsukimori you - "**

**"A-AH! Tsuchiura-kun!"** Kahoko interrupted him in order to not have him mess up the atmosphere.

All of them being together so suddenly once again was so indescribable to her.

Just being near each other, she felt so nostalgic.

Tsuchiura managed to calmed himself fairly well, considering his short temper.

As his closest friend Sasaki had said; **"Tsuchiura, y'know you sort of … eh how should I put it? Well, you sort of … melt, somehow, when you're around Hino. Eh, you haven't noticed?"**

Tsuchiura gazed sideways down at Kahoko, only inches from touching him, her gaze gentle as when she was looking at her beloved violin.

Was he really acting that more 'melted' around her?

He scratched his hair, sighing loudly.

Kanazawa made little effort at explaining the reason for having sent for all of them.

He merely stood watching silently and with his arms crossed.

**"Ah Kanayan! Maybe the Headmaster want us all to play together again?"** Hihara asked with a big question mark as his face, ever as enthusiastic.

**"I want ..."** Shimizu started muttering out of nowhere.

The whole crowd turned to look at the gorgeous first year.

His hair seemed a curly mess, more than usual.

**"What do you want? Oi Shimizu?"** Tsuchiura asked with a sigh.

Shimizu turned his face upwards, starring somewhat in a alien-like daze.

Tsuchiura made a sore face.

Although this kid was a brilliant cellist how could he have manage to become so admired by practically everyone … when being so much of an alien?

Most people acting like Shimizu would end up getting shoved out, or simply kept in a fair distant rather than being tightly embraced and complimented for how abnormal and weird one can manage to act.

Shimizu moaned; **"Ah,"** and as he found Kahoko's face beside Tsuchiura's, he said with an angelic smile and devoted gleaming eyes; **"I want Kaho-senpai."**

Kahoko blushed and nearly fell backwards by his forwardness.

Although he was already sixteen Shimizu's personality was ever as childish.

Everyone in the room, besides Kanazawa, widened their eyes, either in disbelief or embarrassment.

Hihara blushed wildly.

Tsukimori's eyes were wide open and then quickly shut closed again.

Yunoki, composed as always, smiling at Shimizu's childishness.

Fuyumi was blushing as always.

Tsuchiura with furrowing brows, thinking; _just as I thought he couldn't get more alien._

Kaji looked amazed at both Shimizu and Kahoko.

He chuckled softly, saying; **"Shimizu-kun I understand your need."**

Everyone listened carefully to what Kaji was about to say.


	2. Awkward Requests

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Shimizu turned alien again, staring at Kaji.

Kaji was looking at Kahoko.

She was trying to compose her embarrassment.

Kaji sighed in a daze. **"Ah, Hino-san's violin. I want to hear it too."**

Kahoko made a long face, both relieved and yet embarrassed.

Her playing wasn't very good yet.

There was still a long way to go, before she would be able to play with Tsukimori again.

If possible.

**"K-Kaji, stop embarrassing her." **Tsuchiura mumbled.

Kanazawa sighed and walked towards the door.

**"ARGH Kanayan! Didn't you forget to tell us what you called on us for!"** Hihara yelled.

Kanazawa stared at Hihara with empty eyes.

**"I didn't forget."** he answered.

He turned and left through the door with a loud sigh.

Everyone stood silent in disbelief.

The first to break the silence was Tsukimori and Yunoki as they were to attend practice.

Tsukimori walked toward the door with a cold annoyed aura.

Before he left through the wide open door Kahoko told him to do well at practice.

He merely glanced sideways down at her muttering stiff; **"Obviously"**_**, **_where after he took his leave.

**"EH! Kanayan, you idiot! I missed lunch ..."** Hihara exclaimed in disbelief and utter heartbreak.

**"There, there Hihara." **Yunoki said padding Hihara's shoulder.

**"Let's go, Hino."** Tsuchiura said as if nothing had happened.

Kahoko looked at him and nodded once, sighing.

_Why did you have to call on us if you weren't going to say anything, Kanazawa-sensei? _she thought.

**"Ah, um then I'll be going too."** Fuyumi said quietly and bid Kahoko farewell, Kahoko was the only one she was really comfortable around.

As Tsuchiura practically puffed Kahoko, gently, out of the door, Kaji and Shimzu started tailing them.

**"Eh, Shimizu-kun, aren't you going in the wrong direction?"** Kahoko asked as Shimizu was walking right beside her.

Shimzu gazed at her, smiling once again.

**"Kaho-senpai."**

She blushed lightly.

**"E-eh what is it, Shimizu-kun?"**

Tsuchiura walked in the front, listening to Shimizu and Kahoko's talking and watching as Kaji was walking on Kahoko's other side.

Shimizu answered with a musical voice;** "I want to play a duet with Kaho-senpai."**

**"Ah ha ha … well eh, my playing hasn't really gotten completely well yet. The Sicillienne I played in the place of Osaki-senpai was due to a lot of practice … I can't really play anything else yet, so I'm not able to play with Shimizu-kun."**

Shimizu listened as she spoke, however he didn't agree with much of it.

**"I love Kaho-senpai's sound."** Shimizu said matter-of-factly.

Kaji blushed, thinking; _I love it too._

Tsuchiura merely thought; _Alien …so foolishly honest._

**"Senpai ..."**

Kahoko watched Shimizu.

**"I **_**need**_** your sound."**

Kahoko blushed wildly and ran from the spot.

Tsuchiura and Kaji went following her while Shimizu was left standing with a sleepy face.

**"Well … he's certainly something. So greedy."** Tsuchiura said scratching his hair.

**"Eh, y-yeah he's quite his own."** Kahoko said.

_I have no word for it …_

**"Me too."** Kaji said with a smile.

**"Eh?"** Kahoko and Tsuchiura uttered in unison.

Kaji blushed lightly and gazed devoted at Kahoko.

She got a little nervous.

**"I want to play a duet with Hino-san also. Your sound is something that still makes my heart soothe with happiness."**

**"EH!"** Tsuchiura and Kahoko exclaimed embarrassed.

**"K-K-Kaji-kun ..."** Kahoko stammered, her face flaming red.


	3. Secret Gathering?

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

Kaji looked unconcerned at both of them.

Tsuchiura's expression turned annoyed.

Kahoko stood stammering 'Kaji-kun'.

Kaji laughed softly at Kahoko.

She silenced herself and bend her head forward in defeat.

_I guess it doesn't matter what I say to him. Tsukimori-kun is easier to handle …EH!_ She thought in a haste.

Tsuchiura groaned and started walking away from the others. **"Bye Hino. Kaji."**

Kaji didn't really bother answering as he weighed Kahoko's presence higher.

Kahoko sighed mumbling; **"Hai ..."**

**"Hino-san."** Kaji's voice sounded from just beside her ear.

She flinched away, realising that what she did might leave a bad impression on Kaji.

**"A-ah what is it, K-Kaji-kun?"** _Say something normal._

He gestured towards his right arm, offering her to take it.

She blushed and turned her head quickly from side to side.

_What if anyone sees it! Amou-san please don't see this! _She thought perplexed.

She held her hands up thanking him, yet declining, the kind – Weird! Abnormal! Bothersome! Embarrassing! - offer.

However, Kaji didn't seem to take notice of her declines, rather he didn't take them serious.

He held his arm out to her again.

**"Ah, K-Kaji-kun … people don't u-usually do this sort of thing."**

Kaji seemed to listen, at the very least he put down his arm.

Kahoko felt slightly more relieved.

**"Ah, Hino-san … could it be that Hino-san is embarrassed?"** he asked with a smile, not taking his eyes off her.

She gulped.

**"AH! A-ah ha ha n-n-no such thing K-Kaji-kun."** _why do you even have to ask?_

Kahoko started walking, Kaji followed obediently, keeping himself close to Kahoko's side, nearly touching her.

**"W-well Kaji-kun,"** Kahoko stared ahead although she could sense Kaji's eyes were fixed upon her.

"**Yes, Hino-san?" **he muttered eagerly.

**"Hardly anyonedoes that sort of thing any more."**

Kaji merely chuckled softly at her.

The students in the hallway of the Regular Department was watching them as Kaji didn't even care to hide his, presumingly to others, _close and intimate_ relationship with Hino Kahoko.

They both entered the classroom, ready fro the final class before the weekend.

Kaji was still chuckling, his gentle voice sending warm chills through Kahoko, as well as probably everyone else nearby.

**"Hino-san is amazing. For all we know you must surely descend from a beautiful angel, no?"**

Everyone in the classroom grew silent at once, awaiting a confession to take place between Kahoko and Kaji.

Kahoko turned as red as a tomato.

She bend her head, running down to her seat, as the bell rang, and hid her head throughout the whole class.


	4. All Together Again?

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**SEISO ACADEMY OF MUSIC/ THE FRONT GATE 6 A.M**

Kahoko felt extremely tired.

Having to get up at 4 a.m because she ended up forgetting to shower after she had read the childish handwritten letter from someone anonymous.

Her hair was slightly wet still.

She gritted her teeth trying to somewhat seem awake.

**"Kaho-chan!"** a familiar voice called to her.

She turned and watched the 'happy-go-lucky' Hihara, running towards her with his bag almost flying after him.

**"Kaho-chan. Good morning!"** his face was entirely lit up with excitement of the trip they were apparently going on, all participants once again together.

Kahoko smiled at the thought of being together again like old times.

**"Good morning, Hihara-senpai."** she said to him and felt just a tiny bit more awake.

Hihara's presence really did affect the people surrounding him … even Yunoki …

**"G-good morning."** sounded a timid voice.

Fuyumi.

Kahoko smiled at her and as Fuyumi went to stand beside her, receiving a friendly hug.

Fuyumi wasn't too shy towards Kahoko any more, rather respect of a senpai had now become the problem.

Yunoki was suddenly there too.

Kahoko was so tired that she barely noticed him before he stood before her, smiling through his most perfect mask.

Kahoko felt sure that he only enjoyed this upcoming trip simply for the fact that it would give him an excuse to use her as a way of killing time if boredom should become an issue of his.

She sighed and yawned.

**"Oi Hino!"** Tsuchiura's voice said harshly.

He petted her on the head with his hand.

**"Are you tired?" **he said with a smile.

She smiled back faintly and shook her head.

He knocked upon her head.

**"You shouldn't lie, stupid."**

She glanced downwards, he was right.

**"Good morning ..." **Shimizu said slowly, speaking very quietly.

Kanazawa was right behind him.

**"OI! Shimizu! Don't just stop up in the middle of nowhere! Aya."**

**"Ah … " **Shimizu muttered slowly.

Everyone looked at them.

**"Good morning … sensei ..."** Shimizu said and bowed deep and slow.

**"Eh … well, yeah."** Kanazawa sighed loudly.

Tsukimori appeared at the gate accompanied by Kaji.

Tsukimori seemed to be just as cold and reserved as usual.

Kahoko blushed fairly but tried to hide it by lowering her head further.

Her wet locks were cooling her head down a little.

Obviously Kaji was steering directly towards Kahoko.

She didn't look up at first.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he said with a calm gentle voice; **"Ah, good morning Hino-san. Everyone."**

Kahoko felt how Tsuchiura's hand, still on her head, was turning somewhat tense … why?

**"Good morning ..." **Kahoko said in a low whisper.

**"Eh, ah … everyone, gather and get on board. We have a long drive ahead of us. Tsk … why me, always?"** he said sounding both tired and annoyed.

A small van suddenly appeared in front of the school gates, the driver signalising for them to come closer.

**"Ah Hino-san you're sure you don't want me to lend you a hand?"** Kaji asked as Kahoko was about to enter the mini bus.

**"I-I'm fine, I don't need any help Kaji-kun." **Kahoko said somewhat annoyed as she entered the back seat.

**"If it isn't Kahoko." **a stranger said smiling wickedly at Kahoko as she entered the van.

She looked bewildered with wide opened tired eyes at a guy sitting on the back seat padding the seat next to him, which she was about to be seated in.

He had dared to call her by her first name!


	5. Wicked Someone!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**"EH! E-Etou-kun!"** Kahoko said with a high voice, surprised by seeing him of all people.

**"Ah, so you two know each other … I see."** Kanazawa said uninterested.

**"Well all of you, get inside it's getting cold."** the driver uttered with a smile.

Etou stared at the rest of the group as he pulled Kahoko, by the arm, closer towards him.

The van wasn't too big after all.

Kahoko landed lightly on the seat next to Etou.

**"Uwaa!"** Kahoko screamed.

**"Hino-san!"** Kaji yelled at her with a worried voice.

He entered the van as the next after Fuyumi, who was placed at the row of seats in front of Kahoko.

He was a gentleman after all.

Kahoko felt a warm arm being placed around her shoulders.

**"Ah, ouji-sama. Pleasure."** Etou addressed Kaji with a smirk.

Kahoko looked bewildered up at Kaji's and everyone faces.

Kaji's expression seemed all in a mess.

**"H-Hino-san?"** he said under his breath but didn't ask any further into the matter of how she had become so intimate with Etou.

Kaji knew him of course.

And obviously he seemed not too fond of him.

He placed himself in the seat beside Kahoko, gazing carefully, yet guarded sideways at her.

Etou smirked, enjoying the expression he made Kaji wear.

**"Ah, e-eh K-Kaji-kun, eh ..."** Kahoko stumbled over her own words.

She tried to free her shoulders but she couldn't start acting rude while everyone was watching her, it seemed.

**"Eh, Hino, you know this guy?"** Tsuchiura asked with a frown and a cold annoyed glare.

To Tsuchiura, the stranger who had casually called out Kahoko's first name, without any sign of shame, seemed troublesome somehow.

**"Kiriya Etou."** Etou said with a playful tone.

**"Sensei, can't you tell what this is all about?"** Tsukimori said, obviously bothered by not knowing.

His question was formally presented yet utterly rude.

Tsukimori was seated in the row behind the driver and Kanazawa and glared coldly at him.

He was obviously not an A-person.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

**"Trivial matters such as these, I do not have the time nor the interest in, as others may ****enjoy killing time with."** Tsukimori said harshly, yet still managing to keep it formal.

Kanazawa replied bluntly;** "How should I know?"**

**"EH! Kanayan what do you mean!"** Hihara yelled with a high voice, rising himself from the seat in the row behind Kanazawa, bumping his head into the ceiling.

**"OW!"**

**"Oi sensei! Don't tell me you are taking us somewhere you don't even knows of yourself ..."** Tsuchiura said with a frown.

He had been seated in the same row as Tsukimori, the only think separating them was Hihara.

**"Didn't I just tell you?"** Kanazawa said with a sigh.

**"You get to find out soon enough, if everyone will take their seats so that we can get going."** the driver exclaimed loudly.

Yunoki seated himself in the third row, entering right after and Shimizu who had placed himself beside Fuyumi.

The doors were closed by the driver and they set off to somewhere unknown.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

**Beside the driver: **Kanazawa was watching the scenery of nothing but forest, with an annoyed expression.

Only the driver seemed to know where they were going.

And apparently he had no intentions of uttering a single word to any of them.

**In the second row:** Tsukimori, behind Kanazawa's seat, sleeping soundlessly, resting his head in his hand up against the window.

Tsuchiura sat by the other window, his arms crossed, enduring Hihara's snoring.

Hihara had chosen to placed his sleeping, drooling head up against Tsuchiura's broad shoulder, rather than Tsukimori's slender one.

**Third row: **Yunoki reading a book, beholding the illusion of the perfect student.

Now and again he glanced sideways, without moving a muscle, to follow in the tense, mute, conversation in the back.

Shimizu sleeping up against Yunoki's shoulder, lightly tugging Yunoki's shirt in his hand.

Fuyumi sat quietly, glancing out the window at the forest.

**Fourth row:** Kaji sitting perfectly still, watching in horror his angelic Hino-san sleeping up against Etou's chest.

Etou sat with his head in his hand smirking at Kaji, amusing himself with Kaji's stiff position.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER**

The car stopped and before any of them could manage to cover up themselves, a bright flashing shower was presented to them …


	6. Smile Or Hide!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**"What the-"** Tsuchiura exclaimed in an angry voice.

The rest of the group narrowed their eyes after the many flashes of light having completely blinded their sight.

Yunoki's secret gaze towards the row in the back was immediately turned into friendly, loving ones.

What had they been filled with beforehand?

Hihara had woken from Tsuchiura's sudden inconsiderate outrage.

Fuyumi looked shaken by seeing Tsuchiura freak out so suddenly.

Hihara rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly.

Shimizu merely peeked out between his long eyelashes. .

Etou seemed amused as he tugged Kahoko closer into him, while still sleeping.

Tsukimori and Kanazawa were glaring out the window, trying to avoid the flashing shower, however, they failed.

**"H-Hino-san. Hino-san."** Kaji said touching Kahoko's hand very lightly.

A warm chill went down his spine.

He wanted to gasp wildly, expressing his need for air, yet the time for expressing his longing towards his mermaid princess didn't occur to be right now.

Kahoko moaned out of tiredness.

She tried to rise herself, as she would have done if she had been lying in her bed, however, something prevented her from doing so.

She looked at what was before her eyes.

A purple shirt.

A male chest …

She gazed upwards and …

**"'Morning … Kahoko."** Etou said with a wicked smirk lowering his head down to her ear, whispering her name into it.

With a loud scream she flinched herself away, blushing all over her face and bumping fast and hard into Kaji beside her.

Everyone's heads turned their way, even Tsukimori's.

Kaji's back was pushed right into the car door, causing him to gasp for air.

**"Hah-"** he exclaimed.

**"A-ah K-Kaji-kun! S-s-sorry!"** Kahoko said raising her hands as to reach out for him, realising her embarrassing action and then deciding to place one hand on his knee instead.

Kaji's cheeks turned hot pink, his mouth crooking into a smile although his teeth was still pressed tightly together as to hide the pain from the collusion with the car door.

Etou merely leaned back in his seat with folded arms and a satisfied expression.

It wasn't until Kahoko started to realise that everyone seemed quite lively that she discovered the bright lights from outside the car.

**"What is-" **she started off then politely asked, demanded, of Kaji to let her get out of the car.

It was quite windy outside.

Kahoko's long hair was blowing into her face.

She grasped the locks that was in the way and yelled fiercely; **"AMOU-SAN!"**

Amou looked at Kahoko and the others as they got out of the car, with a huge smile on her face.

She snapped a few more shots and said to Kahoko; **"Scoop!"**

_What scoop? _Kahoko thought with a frown.

Etou got out of the car right after Kaji.

Amou's eyes widened in awe as she apparently saw right through him, farther into what she had gotten out of him from just snapping a few shots from outside the car .

His cheeky attitude and his attractive features, a temptation to all 'wild-type' lovers.

He looked towards the girls, Fuyumi had joined them and was already in the middle of receiving a strangling hug from Amou, and said with a crooked smile;** "Ah, Kahoko. Your scent is all over me. Come take a look at what you did to my shirt."**

Kahoko blushed and watched in panic at Etou approaching her with a sneaky smirk, taking off his jacket to reveal the wet spot made by her newly washed hair.

All eyes were on either Kahoko or Etou.

What was he doing here anyway?


	7. It's Gonna Get Troublesome

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**"E-Etou-kun w-wha -"** Kahoko exclaimed with a shaky voice and a face in full bloom.

Etou placed his jacket across one shoulder and stopped close up against Kahoko.

He pointed at the wet spot in the same place as his heart.

Kahoko looked carefully at his long fingers.

**"E-eh s-sorry ..."** she stammered.

The other guys were gathering around them, Kaji looking slightly restless.

**"Oi-"** Tsuchiura started but was pulled backwards by the collar by Kanazawa.

**"Take it easy."**

Tsuchiura was frowning deeply.

Etou bend his head downwards towards Kahoko's ear and whispered cheeky and fast; **"You'll receive a fair punishment later, Kahoko."**

Kahoko backed away, her heart beating with horror in her chest.

**"Hino-san."** Kaji said softly, her name turning into something divine whenever he pronounced it.

She could tell that what he really meant by saying her name was 'are you okay?'.

Kahoko nodded towards him.

She was fine … for now.

Etou smirked at her, not even bothered by hiding his embarrassing approaches towards her.

Amou stood observing the many participants as they all seemed tense.

She intended to sneak around later to perhaps get to solved the matter further, of course, accompanied by her all-eating camera.

She giggled secretly, still watching the group in front of her.

Kanazawa sighed.

**"Moe, enough with the sighing sensei."** Amou said harshly.

Kanazawarolled his eyes at her.

**"Let's go inside then."** Etou gestured towards the group.

None of them understood quite what was going on.

Tsukimori sighed.

**"Kanazawa-sensei?"** Yunoki questioned.

Kahoko watched Yunoki closely as his mouth bend into the most fake out of all the smiles hidden in his gallery of smiling masks.

He granted her a smile too.

She was startled, horrid thoughts of him going to create further trouble for her later.

She sighed.

Amou cast her arms around Kahoko from behind, whispering sneaky in her ear; **"Ne Kaho-chan, so many boys to choose from and so little time. Who's the new charmer?"**

Kahoko blushed.

Etou, Yunoki and Kaji were all staring at them.

**"E-eh, e-eh ah … AMOU-SAN!"** Kahoko yelled embarrassed, trying to hide her face.

Kahoko turned around, facing Amou and said in a low voice; **"Find me later, when I'm alone … I'll tell you what you want to know."**

Kahoko sighed to make her fake promise sound believable.

She wasn't a good liar.

Amou's face lit up.

She blinked at Kahoko, replying in a whisper; **"That's a promise!"**

_She really bought it!_ Kahoko thought relieved.

**"Help yourselves. I'll get someone to show you your rooms."** Etou said, amused by Kahoko.

**"Eh, do you know the ones living here?"** Hihara asked with a happy face.

Tsuchiura stood gazing at Kahoko as she was watching Etou with a fairly blushing face.

_Why are you blushing? Stupid …_ he thought, smiling at her, yet also somewhat annoyed.

Tsukimori sighed.

Tsuchiura's smile faded at the sound of Tsukimori's presence near him.

He would definitely be troublesome, the mister-want-be-perfect.

Etou smiled, answering; **"Yes, you can leave it at that."**

The group turned around and was heading for the huge residence.

Kaji walked close behind Kahoko, beside Tsuchiura, both wanting to keep an eye out for Etou.

The both gazed at Kahoko as she lowered her shoulders.

The scent of her newly washed hair was swiftly blown to them by the increasing wind, baring her pale neck...


	8. Lovely Scents And Beating Hearts

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kaji blinked, he could literally picture Kahoko surrounded by the bubbles of honey smelling soap floating around the room.

He thought it rather improper of him to think of her in this way, without her knowing.

But the picture was simply too angelic to get out of his head.

The scent from Kahoko's hair blew past Kaji and Tsuchiura and swayed even Shimizu although he didn't change the expression of a divine sleepwalking zombie.

Shimizu could not suppress the need to compliment the scent and muttered;**"Ah … such a nice smell ..."**

His blue eyes sparkling as the morning sun shone upon his face.

No one took any special notice of his remark other than Kaji, who seemed to understand everything Shimizu was uttering a word about.

Or perhaps Kaji just assumed that everything that was referred to as nice, sweet or beautiful would were compliments for Kahoko.

Kaji smiled at the comment, blushing lightly as he gazed at Kahoko's neck.

Tsuchiura gazed sideways at Kaji, rolling his eyes.

He was obviously somewhat annoyed with how natural it came to Kaji to be this forward with his devotion to Kahoko.

Shimizu turned his head, still indulged in the scent coming from Kahoko's hair, and gazed up at Tsukimori who was walking silently beside him, bluntly helping him carry the large cello.

Tsukimori didn't take any notice of Shimizu, before Shimizu started moving a little closer towards him.

Tsukimori looked carefully, a little uncomfortable, down at Shimizu.

Shimizu smiled at Tsukimori, making his senpai flinch a little by the rare interactions with other people and their bubbly feelings.

**"W-what is it Shimizu-kun?"** Tsukimori asked felling somewhat regretful afterwards.

He wasn't at all good with children.

Although Shimizu wasn't actually a child in size, his personalty most likely hadn't changed since his time in kinder garden.

Shimzu bend his head down to Tsukimori's arm and inhaled the scent coming from Tsukimori's sleeve.

Tsukimori now felt really uncomfortable but he couldn't just intentionally let go of Shimizu's cello.

He respected musical instruments too much.

Shimizu raised his head again, smiling up at Tsukimori.

Tsuchiura glanced behind, suppressing the urge to burst out into laughter by the look on Tsukimori's face.

**" … Tsukimori-senpai ..."**

Tsukimori and Shimizu was still walking slowly behind the others, Hihara and Yunoki on their left, accompanied by Kanazawa.

Tsukimori sighed.

**"Tsukimori-senpai … has a different smell from Kaho-senpai ..."** Shimizu said, smiling at Tsukimori.

Tsukimori flinched a little as Yunoki started smiling at him too.

Tsuchiura failed in hiding a loud cough while afterwards bursting into laughter.

Hihara joined him too although he was really in on all the details.

He had been picking on Kanazawa.

Kaji chuckled softly without taking his eyes of Kahoko.

Amou joined the laughter as she tickled Kahoko in the side, grasping her arm.

Fuyumi walked close up against Kahoko's left side, blushing lightly.

Kahoko blushed even more saying under her breath, yet still noticeable; **"S-Shimizu-kun!"**

Etou smirked at Kahoko although he didn't look back at her.

_Easily embarrassed, eh? _He thought to himself.

He turned serious again as they went through the doors and stepped inside a large front hall.

He held out a letter to Kanazawa which had been on a small table.

Kanazawa took it without thinking, opened it and read it.

**"It's from Osaki."** Eotu told him.

Etou folded his arms across the chest, leaning up against the wall, closing his eyes, saying;**" I know, he was the one making me do this too."**

**"Do what?"** Tsuchiura asked annoyed.

He obviously didn't like Etou.

Etou waited a while before he answered.

Gazing at the lot of them, smiling only at Kahoko.

Amou surely didn't miss that part.

Kaji was troubled by it.

**"Make you all gather together, once again."** Etou said bluntly.

**"So that's why you sent that letter, Kanazawa-sensei?**" Kahoko asked, still being held onto by Amou.

Kanazawa looked perplexed at her.

**"What letter?"** he asked and sighed.

Kanazawa sighed annoyed as her thought; _Osaki … what are you doing?_

* * *

**Hey all of you who are so kind to read my story ^^**

**I've been so busy with getting some chapters uploaded for you that I forgot to write a little comment for you U_U typical idiocy from my side ...**

**Please comment on the story and feel free to express your likes and dislikes :)**

**I'm using the way of how each character talks about the other persons - (when Kaji speaks to or about Kahoko he simply calls her Hino-san)**

**I want to behold the way they talk in the anime ... mostly to make it more realistic and true to their characters (it's a part of their personality too, I think.)**

**Anyway ^^ more chapter on their way soooooon!**


	9. Source of the Letters

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**"EH!"** Hihara, Tsuchiura, Amou and Kahoko exclaimed in disbelief.

**"Oi sensei!"** Tsuchiura said angrily.

**"Kanayaaaaan!" **Hihara yelled, eyes filled tears of betrayal.

He threw himself at Kanazawa but was thrown off easily, landing on the floor with a loud crack.

**"H-Hihara-senpai ..."** Kahoko said concerned.

**"But who did send them?" **Amou asked, glaring at Kanazawa.

**"Eh you got one too Amou-san?"** Kahoko asked, forgetting Hihara.

**"Why else do you think I'm here?"** Amou said, smiling at Kahoko with a weird grin on her face.

**"Eh, ya, ah … well."** Kahoko muttered.

**"I was asked to bring my camera."**

Amou smirked at Kahoko.

**"Ne, I gotta capture some R-O-M-A-N-C-E."**

**"GAAAAAH!"** Kahoko yelled and went to stand beside Shimizu.

Shimizu turned to look at her after several minutes.

**" … Kaho-senpai."** Shimizu smiled at her.

**"H-Hai, Shimizu-kun?" **Kahoko asked, she'd forgotten his ridiculously childish forwardness and honesty.

Shimizu leaned towards her and inhaled the scent from her nearly dry hair.

**"Ah … it's different from Tsukimori-senpai's."**

Kahoko made a long face answering; **"W-well obviously it is ..."**

**"Oi Shimizu, what had you expected? Obviously they're total opposites … no surprise that they have different tastes in what scents attracts them too."** Tsuchiura smirked at Tsukimori.

Tsukimori looked blank.

Tsuchiura sighed lost in thoughts for a brief moment.

_Of course … how could I possibly assume that he would have any favourites of any kind, let alone anything that would seem attracting to him … that guy-_

**"I like Kaho-senpai's scent very much."** Shimizu exclaimed thoughtful.

**"S-SHIMIZU-KUN!"** Kahoko said loudly trying not to get too angry with him.

He looked at her with a calm face, while everyone else had flinched out of surprise.

He smiled at her.

**"Hai, senpai?"** he answered.

**"E-eh, no f-forget it."** she waved her arms in front of her face.

_Shimizu-kun … you won't ever change I guess ..._

Tsukimori glanced sideways, past Shimizu, down at Kahoko.

Her face was a little red.

Why?

He sighed asking slightly arrogant;** "So for what reason have we come here then?"**

He was holding onto Shimizu's cello although they were already inside.

Perhaps he was merely waiting for Shimizu to realize that too.

**"… I already said I didn't know."** Kanazawa said thoughtful somewhat uninterested.

Fuyumi stood beside Amou.

She began shaking noticeably as Hihara rose from the floor and placed himself by her side.

**"But Kanayan … why don't you call Ousaki-senpai?"** Hihara asked serious.

**"That won't be necessary."** Etou uttered in amusement yet in a serious voice.

All heads turned to look at him.

Yunoki, who stood the closest to him asked with his perfect soothing voice; **"How come you say that?"**

Etou seemed unaffected by Yunoki's attempt to behold the perfect façade, yet he didn't comment on it.

He merely pointed towards the front door which they had all just recently entered through.

Kahoko and Hihara, considering that they were the two most childishly rash people out of everyone there, ran to the door and tore it open.

Hihara held the door as he allowed Kahoko to enter the open air first.

Kaji got a little jealous for not having run along too.

He wanted to hold the door …

Arriving in a little yellow car, Osaki Shinobu.

His short red hair blown around wildly in the the strong wind.

**"Osaki-senpai!"** Hihara and Kahoko stated loudly as they waited to great him until he had entered the house.

**"Hino-san, Hihara-kun."** he said with a humble refreshing smile.

**"Osaki ..."** Kanazawa said with furrowed brows and a harsh voice.

**"Yikes."** Hihara mummered in a whisper loudly enough for Kahoko to hear it.

* * *

**Hey there again ^^**

**So, I'm trying my very best to write you a good story ... hopefully filled with some kind of humour and interesting dialogues and also ... upcoming ROMANCE and music ^^ :P**

**please keep reading it ^^ - there's still a lot of chapters to come =_=**


	10. Thoughts, Wishes and?

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kahoko watched Osaki approach Kanazawa as she closed the door shut.

**"Kanazawa-sensei, everyone, Etou-kun."** Osaki greated as he placed himself near Shimizu and Tsukimori.

**"Ah, have you told them yet Etou-kun?"** Osaki asked with a smile.

Kahoko's brain had gotten completely blank, or so it felt like.

**"Told us what?"** Kanazawa asked irritated.

Suddenly, he seemed to have become more energetic.

Tsuchiura sighed in unison with Tsukimori.

Tsukimori turned to glare the other way while Tsuchiura refused to do as the person he found the most annoying one out of them all, and instead turned glared directly at him.

_Tsk … that __Tsukimori__. He's acting just as a woman. Ha! Walking, standing and whatever else with his nose high up in the sky. _Tsuchiura thought irritated, somewhat enjoying himself.

Kahoko sensed the tense atmosphere.

How could she not?

But despite the tension … she found herself smiling at them.

This trip was a perfect excuse to get together with everyone of them.

Kahoko looked around, not paying attention to what was being told.

She loved being near Fuyumi.

She was so cute!

Even if she was extremely and ridiculously shy it just couldn't be helped.

Fuyumi had still improved much from when they first met.

And Shimizu … he was so knowledgeable although he was younger than Kahoko.

She felt like learning more from being with him than reading a book full of what she need to know.

And even if he did actually behave oddly and was a bit alien, as Tsuchiura had truthfully stated, Shimizu was like an angel and childishly honest.

She glanced sideways up at Hihara standing with widened eyes.

He looked kinda happy.

Hihara, always happy and energetic.

She enjoyed being with him so much she couldn't even express that joy in words.

Kahoko moved her eyes towards Tsuchiura.

Tall and kinda handsome.

Kind to her and to others.

He was admirable in many aspects.

Tsukimori …

_Eh well he's kinda arrogant. _She thought.

_And rude … even when he tries to be nice._

_He doesn't really seem to like showing his feelings to anyone._

Kahoko stopped for a brief moment.

She actually made him seem like a total jerk!

_Jeez … sorry __Tsukimori__-kun … _Kahoko thought as she sighed.

It was just the way Tsukimori was as a person.

Kahoko flinched as her eyes found Yunoki.

_Gaaah!_ Kahoko thought as Yunoki apparently had discovered her.

He smiled at her and she bend her head downwards too quickly.

Now he definitely knew she had been aware of the fact that she had been staring at him.

She sighed, thinking; _He's__ gonna do something to me later I'm sure of it … damn._

_Why is he always like that?_

_Why can't he just stop pretending to be someone he's not?_

_He can be kind when he just forgets everything for a short while it seems._

Her eyes shifted to Kaji.

He was starring at Osaki and Kanazawa.

Somehow, despite his foolish devotion towards Kahoko, she actually thought that Kaji, Hihara and Tsuchiura were the most normal guy's present.

Kahoko chuckled softly at the thought of the memories approaching.

For some reasons she was glad Amou had come too.

And brought her camera along as well.

Kahoko would demand having some photos taken so that she would never ever be able to forget.

But … some things she strongly wished for Amou not to catch in photos …


	11. Worries!

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

**"Ino-an-"**

Kahoko felt a hand touching her arm very lightly.

She stared at the hand, unconcerned.

**"Hino-san?"** a soft voice spoke into her face.

She focused as well as she could.

Kahoko trailed with her eyes upwards towards the head of the person in front of her.

She flinched away, slamming herself into the front door.

**"Gahh!"** she uttered as Yunoki stood before her, his expression a question mark.

Kahoko's whole self stood flushing and stammering, staring bewildered at her handsome senpai.

However, within herself she was glaring uncontrollably at the two-faced, fake guy whose appearance was fooling everyone, even now, but her.

_Yunoki__-senpai _… _you would be smiling wickedly at me if we were alone._

_ALONE! _

**"GAHH!"** Kahoko exclaimed as she managed to snap out of her horrible thinking.

**"Hino-san?"** Yunoki asked with a 'concerned' look upon his handsome face.

**"Eh ya-ya wah … eh heh heh n-nothing, Yunoki-se-senpai."** Kahoko stammered, politely trying to shove him away from her as he was still rather close.

It was uncomfortable, somehow … it always was.

Why?

**"MARGH!"** Kahoko exclaimed trying in vain to flinch away from herself.

Her thoughts were too troublesome, too bothersome, everything she would like to avoid.

And yet they came to her calmly and swayed themselves around herself and her fellow schoolmates, making a mess of everyone.

Well, technically her thoughts wasn't actually causing trouble to any of the others around her, it was Kahoko herself who was being troubled by each of their personalities.

Everyone within this small group of students were making her feel oddly and ridiculously self-conscious.

Amou's camera flashed bright light at Kahoko once again.

A wicked 'oh ho ho' escaped Amou's gritted teeth.

Kahoko was too annoyed at her to snap back at the flashing lights.

**"Amou-san ..."** Kahoko muttered and hung low her head.

It was slightly getting dizzily uncomfortable, however, she was determined to not faint: that would be pathetic!

Kahoko looked up at the still surrounding people, they didn't seem to notice her as she felt her head become blurry and slightly hurting.

She spotted Osaki and started muttering something along 'somewhere to get water?' and then she leaned her back up against the front door, sliding down to a sitting position on the floor.

Her hands were curled into fists, each pressing hard against her temples.

**"Hino-san!"** Kaji's exclaimed in a high concerned musical voice.

She felt a hand upon her forehead.

Tsuchiura's.

**"What's the matter Kaho-chan?"** Amou asked, stopping her crazed photographing.

Kahoko didn't answer, her teeth gritted, her lips pressed tightly together as to not risk making any pathetic noises.

Her tongue pressed up against her teeth.

Her throat hurt yet not really … huh?

It was her head that felt like a hazy, fast-spinning merry-go-round.

She felt feverish.

The warmth felt like burning from her skin.

She gasped loudly, regretting it as she closed her lips tightly together out of mere embarrassment.

**"She's burning up."** Tsuchiura's deep, sweet sounding voice spoke just before her very face.

**"Hino-san, is something hurting?"** Osaki asked placing both of his slender hands upon her shoulders.

**"Hino ..."** Tskukimori muttered somewhat troubled by seeing her like this; sitting all curled together before everyone's eyes.

**"You're right , she is -kun, please take Tsuchiura-kun with you and get Hino-san get some cold water in her face."**

**"I'll come as well" **Amou insisted, thinking that she couldn't possibly have a girl, one of her friends, be taken to a room in an unfamiliar house, by two guys, without Kahoko even knowing so fully herself.

Tsuchiura nodded without any complaints and grasped Kahoko's arm, intending to seize her up into his arms but Kahoko wasn't letting him.

Even if it made her look silly she tried forcing all of her weight down into her legs, making it impossible for him to lift her from the ground.

**"Hino, don't be silly."** he complained at her, obviously lousy attempt of stopping him from doing as planned.

**"I won't let you!"** Kahoko angrily hissed at him as her head was still feeling as if it was on fire, her temples aching beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

**"Too bad, you don't have much of a choice."** Tsuchiura said in an aggressive tone, his touch still gentle.

He swung her legs up with his other hand and followed Etou who stood smirking at Kahoko's maidenly declines, as he led the way up the stairs.

Amou walked beside Tsuchiura, watching Kahoko folding her hands across her face, either out of pain or embarrassment.

Kahoko's entire body was burning, and not just out of feverish reasons.

Tsuchiura gazed down at her secretly whenever Amou wasn't looking, no reason to give her any reasons for seeking him out later on this trip, which was to last for, how long?

Through his shirt he could feel the feverish warmth boiling from Kahoko's body.

**"She's seriously burning."** Tsuchiura said with a pale face.

Etou, silently, led them through elegant light hallways, flowers everywhere, and opened the door to a beautiful light bathroom.

In one side of the rather large room, stood a large bathtub.

Tsuchiura stared at it the moment he went inside the room and muttered; **"Guess there's no helping it."**

He walked straight past Etou who gladly seemed to let him through, with Amou following him inside the room, and placed the burning, gasping Kahoko in the tub.

**"Wha-"** Kahoko muttered weakly, her hands still curled lightly around her face, her eyes peeking out through her fingers at the serious looking Tsuchiura who stood bend over her.

Tsuchiura's large gentle hand was placed firmly yet carefully in the back of Kahoko's neck and she gasped weakly, in surprise.

* * *

**Enjoy and please keep reading it!**

**And my other stories too, if you-d like :D**


	12. Lili's Doing?

**Chapter 12. **

* * *

**"Hah- ah-"** Kahoko gasped, somewhat feeling comfortable as she seemed to lean herself up against the strong hand supporting her neck.

Icy water was running down her fully dressed body.

Tsuchiura made sure Kahoko's head didn't get soaked as the rest of her body.

He bend down towards her, closer and closer, making her rest her head against is chest.

He placed an arm around her while soaking her back and her hair with the icy water.

**"Tsuchiu-"**

**"I think her body is starting to cool down now, Amou."** Tsuchiura interrupted her.

His entire chest and right arm was completely soaked.

**"You might want to wake her up again so that she can undress and change into something less soaked." **Etou said bluntly, one hand placed on his hip while pointing a slender finger at Kahoko.

She was sleeping peacefully, it seemed, in Tsuchiura's one arm as Kahoko was still pressed up against him.

**"O-oi, Hino!"** Tsuchiura yelled in an angry voice, the sound echoing within the room.

**"Tsuchiura-kun, be careful with her!"** Amou yelled at him as he had grasped Kahoko in one of his arms, clenching her into his chest, while holding her neck within his firm grasp.

**"What is happening to her!"** Hihara and Osaki yelled, highly concerned, and with the rest of the group following.

Since the bathroom was very large of size, nearly everyone fit in perfectly, however Tsukimori and Yunoki was standing in the door, both with somewhat unusual expressions.

Tsukimori looked as if he'd eaten something that was beyond anything he'd ever tasted … and that something wasn't good.

He looked misplaced, as his whole body seemed tense.

Tsukimori's slender arms were folded around his body, as though embracing himself, comforting himself.

Yunoki was frowning wildly, a rare sight if not ever before seen, his eyes narrowed with concern, his arms awkwardly hanging down his slender body.

Shimizu looked somewhat scared, his eyes wide and the most present looking as ever, his body looked as if it was shaking thoroughly.

Fuyumi too was shaking, imitating Shimizu's ghastly appearance, having changed from angels to ghosts, both of them.

Hihara was standing rather close to the kneeling Tsuchiura beside the tub.

He was jumping lightly, not knowing what to do with himself since he reckoned he wouldn't be of much help even if he wanted to be.

All he could do was worry his heart out.

Kanazawa and Osaki was bend down towards Tsuchiura, saying things in a rush to him, barely even a whisper.

Tsuchiura didn't seem to get any of it, he merely shook his head, frowning wildly out of utmost anger.

Kneeling too beside the tub, with shaking hands and widened fearful eyes sat Kaji, about to reach out towards the sleeping, burning Kahoko in Tsuchiura's strong arms.

**"Don't touch her Kaji-kun!"** Osaki said in a concerned voice.

The room seemed to turn completely silent.

**"K-K-Kaho-senpai ..."** Fuyumi whispered chokingly as she curled her whole body together beside Shimizu who seemed to be turning numb.

**"We should call for a doctor!"** Tsuchiura yelled in unison with Hihara.

Osaki seemed to agree as well although his words didn't match his expression.

**"The best **_**would**_** be to get a doctor to see her … but."** Osaki said with a worried expression, turning to gaze up at Kanazawa standing behind him.

Kanazawa sighed lightly, he seemed not too concerned with the matter as if he had already decided on his matter of choice about a 'doctor' or a 'no doctor'.

**"Amou-san, Fuyumi san"** both girls jumped lightly, their faces pale and their bodies shaking, **"change her soaked clothes and help her into bed. And then stay with her."**

**"Sensei!"** Tsuchiura yelled, his voice furious.

**"Tsuchiura-kun! Hino-san!"** Kaji yelled with a shaking voice as he reach out and placed his hands in the back of Kahoko's head.

Tsuchiura seemed to snap out of what he was doing and stared down at the sleeping burning girl in his arms.

**"What's wrong with her?"** Tsuchiura muttered angrily, slightly noticeably sad too, pulling Kahoko out of the bathtub and up in his arms again.

He placed her on a towel on the floor, which Etou had placed beside them.

Kahoko suddenly lay gasping wildly, voices around her, over her, beside her, inside of her, was talking to her.

Within her throat it felt as if something was sealed, by force pulled out of her and cast away.

Hidden from her?

**"Hino Kahoko! Hino Kahoko!**

_What is it? Lili?_ Kahoko thought in daze.


	13. What Is Going On?

**Chapter 13.**

**Kahoko's** eyes felt very heavy.

Her eyelids went twitching even when she managed to opened them up completely.

She was inside a pale rose coloured room, normal sized, a honey coloured light shined through thin white curtains by the widow.

Early morning or afternoon?

_Where am I? Oh yes, I remember … or maybe I don't. What? I'm feeling sorta tired. Maybe I should just go back to sleep. Huh?_ **Kahoko** thought while narrowing her eyes, searching for something familiar.

Her bag of clothes and the bag with her sleeping violin stood under the window.

**Kahoko **glanced at her hands as someone seemed to be tugging it.

On the left side of the bed sat **Fuyumi**, presumingly sleeping, and on the right side **Amou**, looking directly into her confused eyes.

"**Kaho**-chan!" **Amou** exclaimed in a restrained whisper, somewhat relieved yet strangely … composed.

She neither jumped right in the of **Kahoko** or started teasing her with something completely different than what was actually going on at the moment.

She merely sat there, staring in …. fear? Compassion?

_What is wrong **Amou**-san?_ **Kahoko** meant to ask but her voice was nowhere to be heard although she had already opened her mouth and spoken them.

Or so she thought.

**Fuyumi** opened her eyes, still holding tight in her shaking hands, **Kahoko's**.

Ah **Fuyumi**-chan, is something wrong with **Amou**-san? **Kahoko** spoke but again, no sound was made.

_Am I turning deaf? _**Kahoko** thought, showing very little concern of the matter.

"**K-Kaho**-senpai … are y-you o-okay?" **Fuyumi** asked concerned, her eyes even looked as if they were shaking as her hands were.

_I feel slightly weird, a little hot but … why are you looking at me like that **Fuyumi**-chan? _**Kahoko** asked, feeling how her mouth moved as normal as any other would have but no words sounded.

_Why can I hear yours but not my own?_ **Kahoko** asked somewhat starting to freak a little.

She raised both hands up to her ear, **Fuyumi** letting go of her left hand slightly unwillingly, and then **Kahoko** pressed her hands lightly against her ears.

"**Kaho**-chan, does it hurt anywhere? Why won't you speak to us, please?" **Amou** said in a higher, more concerned voice, rising from the chair.

**Kahoko** once again meant to speak out loud but she couldn't hear anything yet again as she tried putting forth; _But I am speaking! Listen to me!_

**Amou** looked at **Fuyumi** with horrified eyes and said; "**Fuyumi**-chan don't leave **Kaho**-chan, I'll be right back."

**Kahoko** could perfectly well hear the words and the concern in **Amou's** voice yet they didn't seem to be hearing hers?

**Kahoko**, mostly out of curiosity drew in a deep breath and tried yelling as loud as she could even if it would appear rather rude, considering that someone she didn't know might hear her.

No sound appeared even as she felt her heart and lungs ache from the amount of air and force she was using, or at least what she was trying to use.

**Fuyumi** turned corpse-pale her hands turning cold, which against **Kahoko's** skin would appear rather nice since she seemed to be running a fever.

_I'm sorry **Fuyumi**-chan I-_

"**A-A-Amou**-sa-san!** A-Amou**-san!" **Fuyumi** yelled, hurting **Kahoko's** ears.

**Fuyumi**-chan! Why are you Yelling! **Kahoko** yelled at **Fuyumi** even though it was soundless.

**Fuyumi** grew paler and paler as she was staring fearsome at **Kahoko** as **Kahoko** effort of making a loud noise, to **Fuyumi**, appeared mute.

**Fuyumi** wasn't able to hear anything that was supposed to escape **Kahoko's** throat.

**_Fu-Fuyumi_**_-chan?_ **Kahoko** said mutely as **Tsuchiura**, **Hihara**, **Kanazawa**, **Ousaki** and **Kaji** appeared through the door with **Amou** in the leading position.

**Fuyumi** buried her head in her hands, shaking wildly as **Amou** went to her side immediately to comfort her, **Amou** seemed just as terrified as **Fuyumi** as she stared sadly at **Kahoko**.

_What is it with you guys? _**Kahoko**.

"**Hino**! You're awake!" **Tsuchiura** exclaimed relieved, his eyes worried, however.

Eh y-yeah I am **Tscuhiura**-kun. **Kahoko** stated soundlessly.

"SEE! That's what I meant by weird!" **Amou** yelled concerned at **Ousaki** and the rest standing around him.

"Hmm." **Kanazawa** muttered thoughtfully as he went to stand beside **Kahoko**.

She looked up at him, feeling the fever burn her underneath the skin.

_**Kanazawa**__-sensei?_ **Kahoko** asked without a sound approaching him.

He looked at her with widened eyes.

"I need all of you out in the hallway for a moment." **Kanazawa** said walking away from **Kahoko** again.

_**Kanazawa**__-sensei!_ **Kahoko** tried yelling again, mutely.

"**Hino**! What's wrong with her! What's happened to her voice?" **Tsuchiura** yelled angrily.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a bit confusing :(**

**In the next chapter (which I uploa today too) will explain it a little :/**


	14. Speechless

**Chapter 14.**

"**Hino**-san are you o-"

"Now, now outside." **Kanazawa** interrupted **Kaji** and started puffing all of them out in the hallway.

He literally demanded in a somewhat harsh voice that **Fuyumi** and **Amou** followed too.

**Fuyumi** looked bewildered, out of place.

First, she finds herself somehow capable of screaming at one of her friends and then she finds that a teacher is suddenly speaking harshly at them.

"**KANAYA**-"

"Out." **Kanazawa** cut of **Hihara** and dragged him out by the arm.

**Amou** protested as **Kahoko** started speaking soundlessly once again.

_Why can't I hear my voice!_ **Kahoko** started asking herself in a panic although she wasn't hearing any voice.

"Out, now. And stay out for a little while." **Kanazawa** said as he closed the door and left **Kahoko** all by herself within the unfamiliar room.

What are you doing! **Kahoko** yelled mutely.

She felt tears stream down her face, loud gasps escaped her throat.

"**Hino Kahoko**! **Hino Kahoko**!"

_**Lili**__?_ **Kahoko** tried saying but with no sound.

The little glowing hyperactive fairy appeared before **Kahoko**, floating lightly just inches above her bed.

**Lili**! **Kahoko** mutely welcomed him, a desperate smile forcing her mouth into a pained grimace.

She'd not been able to see him since she'd seen him vanish before her eyes after the final selection.

_**Lili**__ … it's really you … _she tried putting forth.

**Lili** swiftly floated down to her face and nodded his head.

**Kahoko** reached out for the tiny fairy and had him land softly within her palm.

_**Lili**__ what's wrong with me?_ **Kahoko** seemed to be miming at him.

**Lili's** cheeks turned slightly red, a cheeky smirk appeared across his lips.

He stared sneakily at **Kahoko** as he set off from her hand before she realized what he was letting show.

It took **Kahoko** a little time before she got out of bed, still a little dizzy headed, and jumped around weakly, trying to catch the tiny fairy.

_**Lili**__ you did this to me!_ She yelled mutely, her throat aching as she was trying so hard to speak yet her voice had gone to sleep it seemed.

She'd slightly forgotten how annoying **Lili** could tend to be when he wasn't kinda sweet.

**Lili** laughed at her at then, while rubbing his little glowing hands eagerly he uttered wickedly; "**Hino Kahoko**, I somehow came up with a wonderful idea, and you are to make it come truuue!"

_What! What dream?_ **Kahoko** asked mutely, angrily.

"**Hino Kahoko**. I've taken your voice." **Lili** grinned with blushing cheeks.

**Kahoko** found it disgusting somehow as he was telling her these things.

And then **Lili's** expression somewhat turned angry, like how her mother used to look at her when she had done something wrong, and he exclaimed in a high ringing bell like voice; "**Hino Kahoko**, this will be your punishment for accidentally breaking three innocent strings of that poor magical violin I granted you!"

**Kahoko** stood shaking a little as she felt like turning to stone.

**Lili's** expression turned soft again as he apologetically smiled at her and muttered; "It's the only way I know how to make you see the wonderful things you've created together with it."

**Kahoko's** eyes had started tearing up again, why?

**Lili's** words hit her like icy water, sending chills down her spine.

_**Lili**__ …_ **Kahoko** muttered softly, not understanding what his words were meant to awake within her.

The tiny glowing fairy whispered to her while vanishing once again, touching her forehead very lightly.

_**LILI**__! _She tried yelling as tears went flowing wildly down her face.

* * *

**Okay, so I've chosen to make Kahoko mute in this story ^^**

**and my reason: whenever Kahoko wants to avoid something she babbles on and changes the subject :/ and I really want to make this story more about feelings than 'how many subject can we change into' :(**

**so I hope you still want to read it even if I choose to do this. :) Enjoy!**


	15. Today, a Mess, Tomorrow?

**Chapter 15.**

**Kahoko** sat on the floor, curling herself together as she thought of **Lili**.

Had she lost him a second time?

And he had somehow taken her voice from her?

How would she get it back?

And what … was she going to do now?

The door to the room was opened again and **Amou** gasped loudly as she wasn't capable of seeing **Kahoko** lying in the bed.

They all entered the room and as they came closer towards the bed they found the crimson haired girl sitting on her knees, embracing herself tightly, tears streaming down her sweaty face.

"**Hino**-san ..." **Ousaki** muttered, **Kanazawa** held him back by placing a strong hand upon **Ousaki's** shoulder.

**Kanazawa**, however, didn't hold back the rest of the group as they all in unison ran to **Kahoko**.

**Kahoko's** pale yellow night gown with long pale yellow puffy pants underneath, stunned both **Kaji** and **Hihara**, making them feel as if they were in no state to touch **Kahoko**.

**Tsuchiura** felt just a tiny bit distracted although he seemed to show no difficulties in placing a large strong hand gently upon **Kahoko's** head.

"**Hino**-san, are you okay?" **Kaji** asked tilting his head lightly to the side in hope of maybe catching a small glimpse of **Kahoko's** face, as if to try and read her expression.

**Kahoko** didn't answer, she couldn't.

**Lili** ha taken her voice.

So for now - she didn't even know how long! - she would have to think her answer when someone was asking or talking to her.

Only body language would seem to be the way of expressing herself, no?

**Kahoko** thought a little, still sobbing and gasping, and the nodded as an answer to **Kaji's** question.

No need to act freaky when nothing good would come of it.

It would merely make the others concerned, no?

And she couldn't, and wouldn't, tell or try to express that 'some fairy' of the Seiso Academy had done this to her, as a punishment?

"Ah that's good." **Kaji** exhaled deeply, in relief.

**Kahoko** rose from the floor, her body still a little shaky.

**Tsuchiura** instinctively reached out to her.

**Kahoko** waved her hands weakly, declining him in the only way she thought possible.

She faintly remembered having him lift her from the ground, against her will!

Having her look pathetic in front of everyone!

She was slightly mad but mostly embarrassed … why?

Was it that he had carried her or that everyone had to watch her in the process?

Or was it that someone in particular shouldn't have seen her in such a state?

If so, then who?

"Ne, **Tsuchiura-**kun" **Amou** started muttering as she seemed to not be too worried about Kahoko at the moment, "you seem pretty eager to help out."

**Tsuchiura** flinched in the spot, **Kahoko** both felt and saw the way his body seemed to turn all tense.

He looked a little uncomfortable.

As **Tsuchiura** started making little snarling noises at **Amou**, **Kanazawa** and **Ousaki** left the room in silence.

**Kahoko** turned her head to the side, staring at the window.

The deep honey coloured light seemed to capture her eyes, her heart suddenly longed for it.

She shakily walked towards the window and placed her hands safely, in support, up against the glass.

**Kahoko** watched how her own pale sweaty face in the reflection, stared right back at her with somewhat sad eyes.

_**Lili**__ …_ she thought, opening her mouth as in trying to mutter his words.

Nothing. No sound.

She really had lost her voice it seemed.

**Kahoko** stared right through her own self in the reflection and out at the glowing setting sun.

_**Lili**__!_ She thought blinking her eyes in disbelief.

Beside her reflection she noticed that **Kaji's** had appeared too.

She flinched away from him in shock, waving her arms wildly at him.

"**Hino**-san are you hurting? Sad?" he asked with a sad voice, as if was somehow hurting too.

She felt her stomach ache. She was hungry.

She felt odd as she looked up at **Kaji's** handsome shining face as the glowing light, so much like **Lili's**, was caressing his devoted face.

His eyes were serious and his voice almost begging as he said; Please won't you tell me what's wrong?"

**Kaji**-kun I can't do that. **Kahoko** thought, answering him by shaking her head slowly as not to make it spin more than it already did.

She wanted some water.

She walked slowly towards the door and was about to walk out through it when she slammed the door open … right into **Etou**.

**Kaji** and **Hihara** were right behind as they certainly didn't want her to go out that door by herself.

**Hihara** was being very inactive today it seemed.

All drained of his hyperactivity.

**Kahoko's** mouth hang open in disbelief.

He was actually here as well!

_**E-Etou**__-kun! No, wait I can't speak _… **Kahoko** thought as she lifted her hands to her mouth, still very confused.

**Etou** smirked at her, not seeming to mind her delicate attire.

"Speechless for a change, eh **Kahoko**?" he grinned at her as he put an arm around her shoulder and had her lean her tired self up against him once again.

"Hmm you're rather warm, little girl. Better stay in bed." **Etou** said as he lifted her hair and placed a tempered hand upon her burning neck.

**Kahoko** couldn't stop a quick gasp and **Etou** smiled in satisfaction.

"What a scoop!" **Amou** uttered in surprised and exclaimed in anger and disappointment; "I should have brought my camera with me! I should have had it in my hands right now! Moe!"

**Etou** looked at the suddenly tense people inside the room, not minding them one bit as he looked down at the blushing, shaking **Kahoko** although he was talking to **Amou**.

"Who said there wasn't going to be many other 'scoops'?" he smirked and pushed **Kahoko** gently down on the bed, throwing the quilt over her with a swift movement and stroke her forehead.

**Kahoko** blushed and turned her head the other was as she buried her burning face in the giant pillow.

"Everyone should go back to their rooms now." **Etou** said bluntly and left to do so himself.

"**Kao**-chan?" **Hihara** started but **Amou** pushed all three of them out in the hallway along with herself and closed the door while muttering with a wicked, greedy grin; "'Night **Kaho**-chan!"

**Kahoko** sighed.

**Amou**-san … **Etou**-kun, you're making my life a miserable mess ...

* * *

**=_= phew I'm all fired up today.**


	16. A Nightmare?

**Chapter 16.**

**Kahoko** felt somehow … very comfortable.

The softness of the pillows and the tender warmth from the quilt made her feel like a princess.

Her fever seemed to have gone down.

**Kahoko** forced her eyes open, no light was coming from the window.

Was it still in the middle of the night?

She sat up, feeling an urge to stretch her legs.

She turned on the light of a small bed lamp standing on a small creamy table beside the bed.

**Kahoko** didn't feel cold as she walked towards the window and looked out at the early morning sky.

_It must be about five or six o'clock_, **Kahoko** thought, remembering she didn't have a voice to make use of.

She touched her throat lightly with her fingertips.

It's weird, suddenly to have you ability to speak take from you, **Kahoko** thought, thinking of **Lili**.

Even if he was annoying and sometimes seemed to just play with the people around him against their will, and sometimes without their knowing … he had still become very precious to her, somehow.

A quiet knock sounded upon the door to **Kahoko's** room.

_Eh c-come in_, **Kahoko** thought and made a blank face at her own stupidity.

She couldn't speak and yet she tried telling someone something, how stupid could she get?

It wasn't like **Lili** had taken her brain from her.

She stood by the window, watching the door open up lightly and-

_GAAH! __**Etou**__-kun!_ **Kahoko** thought, with every intention of getting him out again.

She waved her hands at him, trying to tell him; please get out.

However, **Etou** didn't quite notice or rather, he didn't care.

He smiled at her, wickedly, closing the door safely and soundless.

_What are you … up to?_ **Kahoko** thought warily as she didn't want to take her eyes off of him.

"Couldn't sleep?" **Etou** spoke quietly, smiling at her.

**Kahoko** didn't move a muscle.

**Etou** walked to her hand stood close up against her.

She could feel his right arm grazing her as she folded her arms more tightly around herself.

"What?" he asked kinda arrogant.

_What do you think!_ **Kahoko** snapped back in thoughts, her mouth slightly opened as she had meant to yell it at him.

He frowned slightly and grasped her waist with his right arm and tugged her along.

_Hey! Stop you jerk! **Eotu**-kun! _**Kahoko** mimicked hitting him as hard as she could with her hands.

She tried swaying the opposite way of him, trying to free herself.

However, he merely laughed at her, wasting her effort.

"**Kahoko** why don't you try speaking for me?" **Etou** asked with a cheeky grin as he bend his face down to hers.

She flinched away as well as she could, which wasn't much.

She felt her cheeks burn as he merely watched her.

She bit her lower lip and then pressed them tight together.

_No, why should I!_ She thought closing her eyes as she bend her head downwards.

**Etou** whispered softly in her right ear, tightening his grip around her; "Did I tell you to use you mouth?"

_My mouth?_ **Kahoko** though suddenly feeling out of place.

_What do you mean? I have to use my mouth to-_ **Kahoko** thought for a little while and then-

_OH MY GOD YOU PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!_ **Kahoko** hit him in the chest as hard as he could, he seemed to feel it very well as he gasped for air a couple of times before pushing her easily down on the bed.

**Kahoko** fell quickly and hard, the quick push made her head spin.

She opened her eyes and sat up instantly.

**Etou** stood before her, the light of dawn slowly approaching behind his tall slender body.

He stared at her somewhat amused yet a little disappointed.


	17. Wickedness

**Chapter 17.**

"I'm surprised you are not telling me no." **Etou** said softly walking towards the window.

**Kahoko** quickly rose from the bed and covered herself even thought she was already dressed in her sleeping attire.

**Etou** looked thoughtful, a little confused.

He gazed out the window with blind looking eyes as he muttered; "I suddenly felt an urge to rush to you and so I did."

_Eh?_ **Kahoko** thought, starring at him as if he was an idiot.

He certainly could be taken for one at the moment.

He turned his head towards her and looked up and down at her.

She could feel herself blush although she didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"**Kahoko**" he started and moved closer towards her.

She moved as he made a small movement with his left hand, pointing at something.

He laughed at her mockingly saying; "You took me _that_ serious before?"

**Kahoko** didn't answer, she couldn't.

She felt slightly embarrassed by having thought it to be something which he had obviously not thought of it.

He continued laughing as he went to her belongings and seized the bag with her sleeping violin.

He held it towards her.

_What? Are you giving me my own violin? Are you an idiot?_ **Kahoko** thought, furrowing her brows.

"I want to take you somewhere, **Kahoko**." **Etou** said walking towards her, grasping her hand.

**Kahoko** blushed.

Hey, what are you doing! She thought as crazy as he dragged her through the door, pacing quickly down the white hallway, down the stairs, out in the entrée and walked through the front door.

Barefooted, **Kahoko** was dragged out into the early morning's hazy air, the soft pale yellow light from the still hidden sun made it seem as if the moisture within the air were tiny floating drops of water.

**Kahoko** looked bewildered at a view she'd never before discovered.

**Etou** seemed to drag her more carefully now, seeing that they were outside and that she was wearing no shoes.

_Where are we going? __**Etou**__-kun!_ **Kahoko** thought as she was waving her hand at him, trying to get him to look down at her.

He did, he threw a handsome gaze sideways down at her, yet he didn't answer her questioning expression.

**Etou** slowed down further, now walking close beside **Kahoko**, his left hand still holding onto hers tightly.

**Kahoko** felt her own hand press itself against his, out of its own accord.

She flushed lightly, staring ahead as she found it weird to walk hand in hand with someone else, a male.

**Etou** smirked down at her without **Kahoko** noticing, softly mocking; "No need to be shy."

**Kahoko** distanced herself a little from **Etou's** side although he was still holding tightly onto her hand.

**Kahoko** didn't let go either, however, it wasn't because she didn't want to.

Then why didn't she?

The walked in silence until **Etou** led **Kahoko** to a big tree.

She hadn't really sensed that they had been walking among several trees, however, it wasn't a forest.

The path they'd been walking on was made of greyish rocks, slippery from the morning dew.

**Etou** had brought her violin and carefully took it from the bag and placed it gently within her hands.

She took, gazing down at it with all the love within her, letting her desire to play make it into the most beautiful thing.

**Etou** looked at her and smiled softly, his arms folded across his chest.

**Kahoko** stared him, the glistening drops of moisture floating around his face.

_What is it? _She thought as merely stood smiling.

"Why don't you play for me?" **Etou** said.

Based on his change in position – from arms across his chest 'till bend over her, making her back up against a tree – it seemed more like it was a demand.

**Kahoko** 'hmpf'-ed readied herself.

_Ave Maria …_ **Kahoko** thought and as the tones softly escaped the glowing strings, she felt her inner self sigh loudly with excitement.

**Etou** merely looked at her.

Her and her delicate innocence.

And then as **Kahoko **gazed up at **Etou **he suddenly had a violin in his hand, staring directly into her eyes and she into his, as he soft strokes against his violin's strings mingled with **Kahoko's **sound.

It felt as if her heart was being embraced by a gentle warmth.

* * *

**I know Etou seems really weird and you might even think "What the hell! Why is doing that to Kahoko!"**

**:) yep I know, I know but there's a reason behind it and it will develop throughtout the other upcoming chapters too :/**

**more weirdness and at last, understanding.**

**When the story ends (I think it's going to be in a few chaps) :( I'll write the whole point with this story since I probably didn't make it clear enough I think :O**

**if so then it's my own fault :)**


	18. Angelic

**Chapter 18.**

**Kahoko** and **Etou** walked in awkward silence, back to the grand house.

**Etou** seemed to be back to normal, gazing at **Kahoko** in his usual cheeky manner, one hand buried in his pocket while another was holding onto his violin bag.

**Kahoko** hadn't even noticed it.

She stumbled awkwardly with her own bag safely held in front of her, trying to make herself look small as she bend her shoulders forward as well as her head.

She could feel herself blushing.

**Etou** didn't say anything but she could perfectly well hear him chuckle mockingly.

_How did I get to end up out here anyway? _**Kahoko** thought, thinking that she was merely too stupid.

The sun was pale yellow, now almost completely risen.

**Kahoko** bend herself together in panic as **Etou** lowered his head and kissed her softly, ticklish on her cheek, too close to her ear.

And then he left her standing by the front door.

Her feet were kinda wet from the dew.

Her face was burning as she stepped into the front hall.

"**Kaho**-senpai?"

_UWA!_ **Kahoko** thought, opening her mouth as she tried producing a scream.

**Shimizu** stood, sleepy looking, in the the middle of the front hall, looking at her with his angel eyes.

_Eh, __**Shimizu**__-kun? Good morn-_ **Kahoko** pressed her hand tightly against her forehead.

_Why do I keep trying? I am really stupid_ … she thought, placing her violin bag on the floor beside her.

"What were you doing … **Kaho**-senpai?" **Shimizu's** alien voice muttered, somewhat odd.

**Kahoko** gazed at him and flinched.

_Oh nooo … don't tell me he heard me! U-us!_ **Kahoko** thought, sweat of panic seemed to appear all over her body.

**Shimizu** looked kinda moody, sulking.

Why was that?

**Shimizu** walked towards her, narrowing his eyes, his lips pressed tight together.

Was he angry!

Why? What had she done?

_**S-Shimizu**__-kun?_ **Kahoko** thought bewildered at the angel boy suddenly looking kinda greedy.

He grasped her hand, his fingers clenching tight around hers and stood looking at her, glaring at her.

**Kahoko** tried pulling her hand away but **Shimizu** merely tightened his grip.

**Kahoko** looked at him, stunned by how angelically rude **Shimizu** could actually act.

He opened his mouth and his voice was low and sounded disappointed.

"**Kaho**-senpai must play with me."

_He's definitely sulking! _**Kahoko** thought, somewhat amused yet a little perplexed by his sudden 'change of character'.

He greedily seized **Kahoko's** violin bag and dragged her childishly with him up the stairs.

H-hey **Shimizu**-kun! Wait! She thought as he went down the white hallway and through a door.

His room!

_Oi **Shimizu**-kun!_ **Kahoko** thought in a rush as **Shimizu** started blocking the door with his own body, he didn't want her to leave.

"Play for me." he demanded with a sulking face.

His curly blond lock blew lightly to the wind coming from the open door.

He had a small balcony outside his room!

**Kahoko** sighed and started taking out her violin.

The moment her eyes found it both she and it was glowing with attraction towards each other.

**Shimizu** gently, very eagerly, pushed her out on the small balcony and dragged his handsome cello with him.

He placed himself on a small stone bench and gazed longingly at **Kahoko**.

She sighed again, feeling the sun shine upon her gently.

**Kahoko** stroke the glowing strings and wonders of singing voices appeared from her dear one.

**Shimizu** smiled, with his usual childish angelic smile, the sun bathing his pretty face with the pale yellow morning light, his blue eyes sparkling.

**Kahoko** blushed lightly as she gazed down at the pretty boy just as he closed his dreamy eyes and stroke his own strings.

**Kahoko's** inner self felt a new and stronger warmth unfold within her, her fingertips went tickling pleasantly as the sun rose further.


	19. Joyful

**Chapter 19.**

**Kahoko** left through the door to **Shimizu's** room, in a still increasing, unexplainable daze.

As she carefully tried to close the door, thinking that she would now return to her room as if nothing had ever happened, she ran into **Hihara**.

Or rather, he ran into her.

No, he was waiting for her!

Standing with his back up against one side of the hallway walls, with his arms folded across his chest, his face serious … too serious to be **Hihara**, however, it was.

He gazed sideways down at her as she stood with her mouth hanging open.

His gaze was kinda unreal, spine chilling and unlike him at all.

He straightened himself and paced long and fast towards her.

He grasped her arm with a tense hand and tugged her into him as he dragged her along.

_**Hihara**__-senpai! What are you doing! H-hey!_ **Kahoko** thought, her whole body feeling somewhat annoyed.

**Kahoko** glanced up at her senpai.

He was looking really angry!

Glaring towards the other end of the white hallway he walked towards the stairs and dragged her down along with him.

**Kahoko** was about to fall forward as he literally had her hanging like a bag in his arm.

_**Hihara**__-senpai!_ **Kahoko** tried yelling, pulling hard in his arm.

Her merely glared angrily down at her, making her want to somehow just become invisible.

_What is wrong with him …?_ **Kahoko** thought, feeling uncomfortable.

He walked towards a part of the house which **Kahoko** hadn't seen yet: the living room.

He dragged her through the large room and went out two wide open double doors, slowing down as they were suddenly out in a small neat garden, light green, no flowers though.

Just many beautiful nuances of green.

**Kahoko** stared at **Hihara**, not understanding, slightly embarrassed and also slightly worried.

He looked so not like her normal **Hihara**-senpai who would jump at everyone and anyone out of mere joy.

The anger kinda made his handsome features stand out more.

**Kahoko** blushed hitting her cheeks lightly as **Hihara** let go of her arm.

**Hihara** glared with greed down at her, almost closing the space between them as he place himself close up against **Kahoko** and demanded with a low voice; "Play for me."

**Kahoko** bend downwards, not taking her eyes from **Hihara's** glare and pulled forth her violin.

For the third time she felt a splendid sensation as her fingers caressed her violin's fair maiden strings.

**Hihara** reached out for something in one of the shrubs and pulled out his silvery trumpet.

**Kahoko** smiled, she couldn't help herself as the trumpet played along with her violin.

Her blood was warmly flowing around her veins, her arms eager to play yet strangely tired.

The sun was high and pale, shining upon them both, **Hihara's** eyes glistening with his usual joy.

_What is it with people today?_ **Kahoko** thought, not really caring for someone to answer.


	20. Seductive Approach

**Chapter 20.**

**Hihara** left **Kahoko** after the rather forceful attempt of playing a duet, considering that it was in fact merely **Hihara**.

**Kahoko** stumbled towards a bench of dark tree in between the shrubs and placed herself in it.

She carefully placed her violin beneath the seat.

She leaned back her head, sighing deeply.

**Kahoko** felt how the cool comfortable air filled her lungs.

Ah … I wonder what happened to those three, **Kahoko** thought narrowing her eyes, as the sun would otherwise blind her.

She'd already lost her voice, no need to lose her sight.

_**Lili** … will I see you again?_ She thought sadly.

"You sure like to sigh, **Kahoko**." a soft voice sounded from somewhere nearby.

**Kahoko** widened her eyes as a sudden shadow appeared just above her head.

Something was tickling her face.

It took a little time before she actually realized that **Yunoki** stood, bend over her from behind, one of his hand placing a long purple lock of hair safely behind one ear while the rest was gently touching **Kahoko's** face and shoulders.

_Too close! _**Kahoko** thought wildly, as she tried slipping backwards down the bench, however, **Yunoki** didn't let her, of course.

"My, my **Kahoko**. Where are you going?" **Yunoki** asked with a soothing voice, captivating her senses as he blew in her face, sweet breaths filled with his fake interest.

_Of course he couldn't care less about where I was going_, **Kahoko** thought, glaring up at him and the turning her left cheek against him, trying to find anything to look at but him.

He chuckled into her ear, leaning closer towards her.

She could feel, and see, how easily his right just curled itself around her shoulders, tight yet gently.

**Kahoko** gasped unwillingly as **Yunoki** was breathing slowly beside her ear.

_You're doing it on purpose! Jerk!_ **Kahoko** thought as she couldn't hide the burning blush appearing in her cheeks.

"What's wrong **Kahoko**?" he whispered seductively.

**Kahoko** felt ow her arms folded themselves around herself in self protection.

**Yunoki's** fingertips stroke her neck gently, tickling her, teasing her, as he twirled a lock of her crimson hair around his finger.

"I have a request for you, **Kahoko**." **Yunoki** said in a low voice, pronouncing each syllable slowly into her ear.

Don't think you can have any requests! **Kahoko** thought, furrowing her brows as she could feel herself blush further by his fingers touching down the side of her neck.

"I somewhat enjoy your mute embarrassment. Usually you would keep on babbling. Hmm?" **Yunoki** laughed in her ear.

**Kahoko** felt his soft lips grace her temple.

She tightened her arms around herself.

**Yunoki** was quiet for a little while then he muttered, still close down into her ear; "Now for my request: I want you to play the violin."

**Kahoko** widened her eyes in surprise.

Her violin had definitely improved a lot, and she had even been playing with several people already but … **Yunoki** wasn't someone who would listen to her playing by his own choice.

What had made him change his mind now?

_What? Is he going to mock me afterwards? Telling me how bad I am? _**Kahoko** thought as she felt his arm let go of her.

She quickly got up and turned her back towards him, holding her hands against her beating heart.

"Ah, take you time, **Kahoko**." **Yunoki** said cheekily as he of course meant the opposite: get started, what is taking you so long?

**Kahoko** turned halfway around and glared at the handsome beauty staring at her with a perverted smirk glued to his lightly split lips.

His golden flute was held up towards his face as he merely waited for **Kahoko**.

She glared at him out of sleepiness as she grasped the violins slender neck and lovingly started stroking its strings.

It felt as if **Yunoki's** majestic flute was wrapping itself around **Kahoko**, trapping her pure maiden's sound within a musical cage.

**Yunoki** looked at her, pleased, his eyes adoring **Kahoko** as the soft breeze swayed her pale yellow night attire delicately around her body.


	21. Princely Sight

**Chapter 21.**

**Kahoko** had run from **Yunoki** the moment the duet was drawing its last breath.

She heard him chuckle softly, seeing her flee as princess from the prince before letting show, something he mustn't see.

Her cheeks were burning hot with the strange self consciousness she always felt in his presence.

She walked into the living room, out through the kitchen and straight up the stairs.

She gasped loudly thinking;_ Gah! __**Kaji**__-kun!_

**Kaji** was walking towards her, not even bothering to smile at her as he usually would.

He looked at her as if was angry, yet he looked somewhat sad.

He stopped right in front of her then he grabbed both her wrist, his hands resting against the back of her hands, and stated pacing backwards while dragging her along.

His grasp around her wrists was utterly strong and it didn't seem like **Kaji** was being quite himself.

His turquoise eyes stared at her in greed, inviting her to follow him where ever he decided to take her.

_E-eh __**K-Kaji**__-kun?_, **Kahoko** mimicked at him.

Her merely narrowed his eyes, his mouth twitching strangely.

She was taken down the white hallway for the second time.

When ever she glanced around the hallway, just to not get too self conscious around **Kaji**, he pulled her wrists kinda hard.

He wanted her attention to be locked upon him and on nothing or no one else, it seemed.

**Kahoko** felt herself getting pulled a couple of times because she wasn't quite comfortable about staring just at him, his gazing at her became too real.

Her cheeks were really, really hot … and the worst part she could thing of was that **Kaji** could very well see it.

**Kaji** was so tall, now that he forced her to looked at him again she had the time to study it some more.

He pulled her closer towards him as he opened a door, dragged in the room, and closed the door, placed **Kahoko's** back up against it ... and locked it!

It was a large bathroom … what was going through his head at the moment?

**Kahoko** stood close up against **Kaji**, his body inches from hers.

He held her hands down between them both, clenching them tightly as he gazed down at her with nervous eyes.

His breathing was loud and gasping.

**Kahoko** bend her head downwards, staring at his slender hands that were forcefully holding onto hers.

They seemed to be trembling.

**K-Kaji**-kun are you okay? She thought as she lifted her head as to try to read his expression.

His eyes were narrowed and his lips twitching and then pressed tightly together as he suddenly closed his arms around her and pressed her tight up against his slender chest.

**Kahoko** nearly dropped her bag with her violin out of surprise.

**Kaji** was always very doubting when ever having to touch her, even if it was merely shaking hands.

She didn't know why but it felt really awkward to have such a guy hug her so tight and long.

**Kahoko** could feel his heart, it was pounding wildly in his chest.

He was so warm.

She blushed as he suddenly released her and knelt down on both of his knees, bending his head downwards, pressing his forehead lightly against the back of her hands.

"**H-Hino**-san … I … need to hear you violin." **Kaji** muttered in a begging voice.

**Kahoko** stared at him before her, he looked somewhat pathetic … but why?

Just because he wanted to hear a violin?

Her violin?

**Kahoko** nodded slowly.

**Kaji** didn't lift his head so of course he didn't see it.

Her muttered more demandingly once more; **Hino**-san, your violin."

**Kahoko** nodded wildly pulling her hand away from him.

**Kaji** looked at her this time as he rose from the floor just as **Kahoko** swung herself away from **Kaji**, tugging her dear violin safely into her.

She smiled hesitant at him, her eyes flickering between him and the lock.

She played the noted tender and calm.

**Kaji** watched her in awe as he picked up his glowing viola lying in a small box beside the door.

He elegantly swayed his gentle low tunes in between **Kahoko** soft ones, dancing around **Kahoko's** heart.

**Kahoko** glanced secretly at **Kaji**, his eyes were closed as if he was dreaming, his bright smile smiling in her direction, his cheeks pale red.

**Kahoko** looked at the handsome princely guy as her heart was suddenly embraced with an unknown warmth.


	22. Forceful Desire

**Chapter 22.**

**Kaji** removed himself from the door as if everything between them just now didn't happen … he smiled his usual charming bright smile, not daring to try and touch her again, unlocking the door with a question mark as a face.

"Eh, the door is locked?" he muttered in surprise, blushing lightly as he quickly glanced at **Kahoko**.

**Kahoko** flinched a little at his innocent looking gaze.

Didn't he remember that it was he himself who had locked it?

_People are REALLY strange today … sigh … well __**Yunoki**__-senpai seemed just like his usual self, I guess,_ **Kahoko** thought as she was asked to kindly walk through the door before **Kaji** himself.

**Kahoko** smiled, still finding this whole day oddly scary.

She half ran, half jumped as she went past **Kaji**, quickly running down the hall towards her room and closed the door shut.

_**Lili**. **Lili** if you can hear my thought … somehow, please I need you. I need my voice. I can't take not to be able to say the things I want, _**Kahoko** thought as she gazed up into the creamy ceiling.

The sky was already clear and ocean blue.

**Kahoko** walked to the still open window.

_Hey! I didn't notice I had a small balcony too!_ **Kahoko** thought, a wide smile appeared across her mouth.

She was about to step out there as the door to her room was opened, slamming hard into the wall as it did.

**Kahoko** jumped in surprise, somewhat a little scared too.

_**Tsu-Tsu-Tsuchiura**-kun! What are y-_ **Kahoko** thought, feeling her whole body shake with fear as she saw **Tsuchiura's** face.

He was glaring at her?

"**Hino**." he spoke harshly through gritted teeth.

He approached her as he had done the first time she'd discovered him playing the piano in the tiny music shop.

However he didn't slam his hand hard up against the wall since it wasn't a wall this time but a window.

**Kahoko** moved sideways, fearing that he would otherwise walk straight into her.

He grabbed her hand forcefully, she even mimicked with every intention of giving out a yell if possible; _HAH **Tsu-chiu-ra**-kun-_

**Kahoko** felt like wanting to cry, simply because she didn't like for him to treat her this way.

And she didn't know why he did so.

She instinctively, with her free hand, her right hand, grasped the sleeve of his shirt, pulling and pulling with all her strength, wanting to signalise to him; let me go.

However, he didn't and nothing seemed to hint towards that her would.

**Kahoko** actually felt a strange pathetic urge to cry, even if it was merely **Tsuchiura**.

He looked at the struggling girl in front of him, her incapability of realising herself from his grip somehow amused him.

He chuckled coldly, **Kahoko** stared at him with fearsome eyes, her knees were trembling.

He took her breath away as he swung her across his left shoulder, his left arm locked tightly around her waist.

His other hand swiftly seized the bag with her tired violin.

Her hand hurt a little from where he had had his hand.

She glanced sideways at him, her whole body shaking as he left out of the room and went down the hall not far from room and entered another room, his room!

She couldn't see **Tsuchiura's** face therefore she started hitting his back with her trembling hands curled into weak fists.

Her heart was pounding with fear.

Her legs felt numb as she was placed more gently on the ground again.

**Tsuchiura** stood staring at her, his gaze more calm and far more intense.

Her insides twirled around at the sight yet the uncomfortable feeling from before was still tugging her tight within its grasp.

His room was light, the window opened as it had been in her own, the light breeze tugging gently her night attire.

**Tsuchiura** reached out for her and she instantly tried to prevent him from doing so, by covering her chest with her hands, bending her head as if telling him she was scared.

His strong arms weren't the least hesitant and they slowly, almost unnoticeable enclosed her tenderly in his embrace.

**Kahoko** was afraid of even moving one single muscle.

She didn't dare to move even her head, not until she felt **Tsuchiura's** hand stroking her hair very softly.

As if he was comforting her.

She'd not even blinked once, therefore her eyes had gone full of tears, all of them now streaming down her face.

**Kahoko** felt **Tsuchiura's** lips being pressed lightly against the top of her head.

She tightened her hands around each other.

"**Hino**, take your violin." **Tsuchiura's** voice sounded calm above her head, down into her hair.

He let her go, **Kahoko** stumbled with shaky legs and tears still in her eyes, towards a piano on which **Tsuchiura** had placed her violin bag before placing her on her feet again.

He placed himself at the dark piano, waiting only for her to set off into a musical wonderland for him to wander into.

She turned to stand sideways towards him, trying to hide her tiredness and her tears, although it didn't seem to work.

She stroke her violin softly, grasping it as if trying to escape from this strange reality, this … nightmare?

The tears which she hadn't felt a strong enough urge to let out, were now all falling, every single tear fighting for the right to approach the outside world as the first.

She stumbled towards the door as the piano and her violin ended, followed by an awkward silence.

**Kahoko** actually thought she heard **Tsuchiura** say something to her in his usual, casual, friendly voice but she didn't look at him.

* * *

**I'm trying my best to write you all a good story :/ somehow I'm satisfied somehow not ... but I still like it very much so I'm going to do my best and make you all a story of a something I'll tell when the story will end, very soon :)**


	23. Sweet Strings

**Chapter 23.**

She supported herself by holding onto the walls in the lit hallway.

Her energy was being drained with incredible speed.

She closed the door safely when she reached her room, only realising now that there was actually a key in the lock.

She locked without thinking twice, sliding down the door, curling herself together on the soft floor.

She cried for a long time it seemed.

Everyone was acting all weird, making a mess of her and then somehow they went turning even more strange by seeming to forget their previous actions.

**Kahoko** crawled weakly towards the bed and lay upon it, not for very long, before her eyes were slowly darkening, her mind swiftly blown away to somewhere, where a soft cool breeze was twirling her around, slowly.

A cold sound, a low sound … a gentle sound.

_Where am I? _**Kahoko** thought, opening her eyes very little.

The sky from outside the window was deep blue.

The air was cold. So cold.

**Kahoko** thought back with a trembling memory, at the things that had happened today.

She'd been dragged around by everyone.

She'd tired herself with constantly having been told to play for several people, forced was more likely to be the right way to express their cravings.

Everyone had been acting so strange.

She had even received three in-volunteered kisses.

_**Etou**__-kun, __**Yunoki**__-senpai, __**Tsuchiura**__-kun,_ **Kahoko** thought, hugging herself, finding that all of her was glad to have the door safely locked.

The cold breeze was breathing at her, blowing air filled with a whispering plead.

_Huh?_ **Kahoko** thought, she'd finally stopped trying to use her mouth since there wasn't going to be any voice to listen to.

She folded her arms tight around herself and carefully, went sneaking towards the window.

_What if someone is out on the balcony!_ **Kahoko** thought, a shiver went down her spine.

**Kahoko** was about to seize the handle and shut it close when a gentle musical whisper reached her heart.

It was somewhat an arrogant sound, light and simple … no it was so much more because of exactly how it was produced.

It wasn't forced neither was it demanding.

This sound hadn't changed one bit since the first time **Kahoko** had heard those enchanting strings.

It was the person who had changed.

The music still tended to seem cold and empty to other people … but to her it was the most beautiful resonating sound of all.

The violin above all others.

_**Tsukimori**__-kun?_ **Kahoko** whispered in a somewhat relieved voice.

She peeked out the open window, the thin white curtains swaying slowly in the wind as well as her pale yellow night attire.

She swung a lock of crimson hair past her ear, keeping her hand in that place as she gazed at the handsome lad below her balcony.

His violin pleading to her softly, sweetly, innocently.

**Kahoko's** heart was swayed by his gentle pleading, it went pounding within her chest as if nothing else had happened today, as if only she and him existed in this small deep blue gentle world of golden singing strings.

She backed away into her room even if she wished not to and with trembling hands grasping her glowing violin.

She smiled faintly as she walked, dazzled by **Tsukimori's** sweet whispering strings, out on the small, creamy grey balcony.

Her cheeks were dyed with hot pink, her hair swaying around her face and pale neck.

A shivering sweet plead from **Tsukimori's** strings felt as if **Tsukimori** himself had placed a slender elegant hand upon her cold neck and was gently pulling her closer.

**Kahoko** caressed her golden strings as if they were **Tsukimori's** very neck.

As her sound eagerly approached **Tsukimori's**, his sound went for her long before she had the time to prepare herself, and then … her heart was gently, with a sweet loving touch, pulled from her chest and resting within **Tsukimori's** slender hands.

**Kahoko** blushed, gasping as she looked down at _her_ golden string.

_The _someone whose violin was the first to resonate with her inexperienced heart … and _he _whose violin would be the first and last to pierce her heart with it's strings.

**Tsukimori** gazed up at her, blushing lightly, even smiling faintly as his eyes were tracing the pale tears flowing silently down **Kahoko's** blushing cheeks, tears of happiness, and then tracing them down to her trembling smile.

**Tsukimori** sighed, happily, for for once.

He wouldn't be able to let her go after this evening ...

* * *

**Sigh ... ^^ the next chap will be the last of this story.**

**I actually didn't think it would ever get to be so long :/**

**But I'm really proud of it even if it still need a little extra care and so :P I'll see to it on a later moment.**


	24. The Golden String

**Chapter 24.**

The next day of the three days long trip was the day of everyone's departure.

As strange as the previous day had appeared it ended with pleasant sighing and sweet glances.

No words were spoke other than **Tsukimori's** whispering 'goodnight'.

**Kahoko** went to bed, trembling with nervous feelings of having to face him the next day.

**Tsukimori's** heart was beating, probably even faster than **Kahoko's**, that night he slept, probably as bad as **Kahoko** … presumingly also as good too.

Both with their hearts longing for the other, they awoke after barely having slept, both hesitating by the door, in nervousness and excitement of seeing the other.

**Kahoko** hadn't seen **Lili** yet, she kinda wanted to thank him, somehow.

If she'd had her voice _she _instead of **Tsukimori** would probably have been the one to do the talking … or rather, babbling.

It wouldn't have been quite the same.

However, she did need to get her voice back.

How else would she be able to talk to **Tsukimori** - she blushed by the thought – and to everyone else as well.

It would come of kinda rude if she wasn't going to be able to reply to anything or even talk to him, them.

**Kahoko** stepped outside her room, wishing that this day would change from yesterday, that the rest of those who'd been acting strange yesterday would turn normal, somehow.

As **Kahoko** drew a deep breath and walked towards the stairs **Hihara** went running past her like a tornado.

**Kahoko** chuckled as he yelled at her while nearly tripping over his own feet; "Ah **Kaho**-chan! Good morning!"

**Kahoko** waved at him, a faint timid smile came across her safely closed lips.

"G-good morning, **Kaho**-senpai." a shy sweet voice sounded from behind her.

**Kahoko** turned her head around as **Fuyumi** went walking to her side.

They started walking together as **Kahoko** kinda awkwardly placed her arms, a little trembling, around **Fuyumi**.

**Fuyumi** didn't find it any less awkward although she was starting to perhaps get just a tiny bit more comfortable with **Kahoko** and **Amou**, almost constantly, hugging her

As they walked down the stairs and found themselves within the large living room, they were greeted by **Kanazawa** and **Ousaki**, who were sitting in the small couches in the centre of the room, **Etou** sat near them in a one man arm chair looking at her with his usual cheeky smirk.

**Shimizu** sat snoring lightly up against **Tsuchiura** who seemed a little embarrassed by the alien boy getting so intimate with him.

**Kaji** stood together with **Tsukimori** in the wide open terrace doors both in each their doorway not because they were talking to each other it seemed and **Yunoki** was seated in a chair near **Tsukimori** by a little table where a small book lay.

**Hihara** sat smiling happily at them both on another chair by the small table.

"Good morning, **Hino**-san, **Fuyumi**-san." **Yunoki** smiled at them, his two-faced personality not one bit important as it had been, not after yesterday … although none of them seemed to remember it.

**Fuyumi** bowed politely at **Yunoki**, stammering; "Y-you too, **Y-Yumoki**-se-senpai."

**Yunoki** nodded politely back towards her.

**Tsukimori** was looking sideways at both of them, **Kahoko's** heart throbbing, faster and faster.

She smiled embarrassed, her lips somewhat trembling.

He flinched a little, trying to keep himself composed although his cheeks were pale red.

**Kahoko** turned her eyes slightly away from his, blushing uncontrollably, she wasn't as composed as **Tsukimori**.

She folded her hands in front of her self, bending her shoulders forward, wishing she could somehow turn invisible.

"Good morning, **Hino**-san." **Kaji** smiled at her, his cheeks blushing noticeably and his smile bright with adoring devotion.

He too didn't seem to remember his somewhat pathetic cravings, **Kahoko** felt relieved yet a little troubled by the fact that what had happened yesterday might have been … nothing but a dream.

"**Ka-ho**-cha-n." **Amou's** voice sounded sneakily as she tugged her arms around **Kahoko**.

**Kahoko** gasped out of surprise, finding that her heart increased further as she accidentally looked directly at **Tsukimori**, and he at her.

**Etou** chuckled and **Kahoko** blushed as she innermost cursed **Amou** for her sudden approach.

What was she up to?

"Ne, **Kaho**-chan say, what if I told you that I had the most wonderful scooping yesterday, what would you say?" **Amou** said in her air, not caring if everyone else heard her since she said it rather loud.

All heads were turned towards them, everyone seemed to eagerly be listening to what **Amou** might say.

**Kahoko's** heart pounded wildly in her chest, it felt as if it was starting to choke her.

**Amou** seemed a little disappointed by **Kahoko's** mute welcome of her obvious attempt of making her nervous.

**Kahoko** was nervous, but she wasn't able to defend herself with words.

She released **Kahoko** and raised her arms.

"Ah everyone, I have wonderful memories right here." **Amou** said, waving a whole bunch of little pictures within both her hands.

She looked at **Kahoko** as **Kahoko** stood staring, wildly blushing, at the tiny pictures.

"Now **Kahoko**, no need to rip them into pieces, I've still got the negatives you know." **Amou** mocked her with a smile and blinked at her.

**Kahoko** sighed, holding her breath as **Amou** put away the pictures again.

"But, you'll all get to see them the minute we're inside that tiiiny car." she said theatrical as she went out of the living room.

"Mm hmm, well we might as well get settled then." **Kanazawa** sighed somewhat relieved.

**Kahoko's** stomach was twirling uncomfortably it made her throat and chest seem completely empty.

"All right you heard what he said, everyone should go gather their things."

**Ousaki** said with a soft chuckle, clapping his hands at them as he rose from the couch.

Everyone walked up the stairs to get their things and went downstairs for the last time.

In the front door they were led out by **Etou** who wasn't going to drive all the way back with them since this was in fact his family's house.

**Kahoko** smiled at him as he stroke her cheek, surprised by her sudden change of attitude.

**Ousaki** had his own car in which he took off before the others, wishing them all a safe trip back home.

This time everyone's seating was a little different than before.

**Amou** kept holding onto **Kahoko** for some reason …. and then as **Tsukimori** had placed himself in the back row, **Amou** pushed **Kahoko** into the seat beside him and afterwards pushed the sleepy **Shimizu** into the last seat.

**Shimizu's** head was lightly leaning up against **Kahoko's** left shoulder as the car set off.

The sun was high and warm, all the windows in the care were all opened.

**Amou** started handing out the pictures, which she seemed rather proud of.

A sudden tumult suddenly occurred as everyone photo of them sleeping were shown.

Even Kahoko's sleeping face appeared between the lot of them!

Amou must have somehow unlocked the door ... and then managed to lock it again? Huh?

Some pictures were taken of **Kaji**, **Tsuchiura** and **Hihara**, shirtless.

**Fuyumi's** were overly cute as **Amou** seemed to have forced **Fuyumi** to have her picture taking wearing all sorts of coloured flowers in her hair.

**Kahoko** blushed as she handed the pictures to **Tsukimori**, their hands gracing each other.

Although **Tsukimori** took the pictures which **Kahoko** handed to him several times, he didn't look at them even once.

He felt awkward as well as she did as he gently made their hands graze each other lightly for every picture **Kahoko** handed him.

**Kahoko** couldn't help herself as she blushed wildly, she bend her head downwards so that no one would notice.

**Shimizu** snored beside her ear, the pressure from his whole body leaning up against hers, moved her closer towards **Tsukimori**.

**Tsukimori** did notice, however he didn't object to it as her right arm was pressed against his left arm.

**Kahoko** felt someone whisper in her ear, a small voice saying; "**Hino** **Kahoko**, are you very mad at me?"

_**Lili**! _**Kahoko** thought, gasping out of surprise.

No one seemed to notice it other than **Tsukimori** who glanced sideways down at her, throughout his eyelashes as he had been sitting with his eyes lightly closed.

**Kahoko** held out her right hand in her lap as **Lili** appeared before her within it, staring at her with a guilty expression.

_**Lili**__? I thought I'd never see you again_ … **Kahoko** thought, tears blurring her sight, a faint smile appeared n the corners of her mouth.

She mimicked; **Lili**.

The tiny sparkling fairy stroke her palm as if comforting her as he said with tears in his eyes too; "I'm sorry **Hino Kahoko**, yesterday was … my fault!"

**Lili** covered his head, waiting for **Kahoko** to clap her hands tight together, strangling him, however, she did nothing but smile, her lips trembling.

**Kahoko** reached out the other hand towards him and stroke his tiny head with the tip of her finger.

_Thank you __**Lili**_, she thought as she lifted her hands to her face and kissed **Lili's** tiny cheek.

Lili instantly started glowing hot red, fainting out of mere happiness by **Kahoko's** tender treatment.

She smiled, tugging the small fairy safely within her hand.

She would have to hold him close to her, take care of him until he would awake again so that he could give her back her voice.

She was kinda starting to miss it a lot as **Tsukimori** placed his hand softly upon her right hand as she had curled it together safely, as to protect the tiny fairy, between herself and **Tsukimori**.

**Kahoko** was able to feel **Lili's** gentle heartbeats resonate through her hand as a tiny violin … did **Tsukimori** too?

Was this some sort of bizarre 'violin romance'?

Was **Lili** the magical resonating string that forged a bond between the two of them?

**Tsukimori's** gentle touch felt like he was getting the final say in this strange moment of bliss.

If only time would freeze, making this mute confession forever.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**:( it's a little waah to have it end but it had to ... before I start to mess it up :/**

**I enjoyed writing it although it wasn't as well as I thought it would be ... but anyway :) I somewhat like it anyway :P**

**I hope you ejoyed it!**

* * *

**A few explainings:**

**Lili took away Kahoko's voice so that she wouldn't destroy my story by just 'babbling' on and on ^^**

**I guess I don't really have a reason for turning all the boys into strange jerks but ... I think I just wanted to highlight that Tsukimori and Kahoko were going to be the 'true duet' of this mess.**

**I think that Tsukimori's violin is what makes her heart beat the most out of everyone's instrument :)**

**So I wanted to create a magical bond between Tsukimori/Kahoko based on Lili being the 'golden string' since he is the one who ****made Kahoko go to the pratice room where she met Tsukimori, ****and then afterwards she heard his violin and it captivated her and then at last she played his song from within her heart. :/**

**I hope you understand all this messy mess :)**


	25. Sequel

**Sequel - A week after the trip.**

* * *

Tsukimori-senpai: smiling gently

Kaho-senpai: **"Ah, good morning Tsukimori-kun."**

Tsukimori-senpai: **"Ah, Hino-san, good morning. Are you going to the practice rooms?"**

Kaho-senpai: **"Yes, I kinda came over here to ask if we should go there together."**

Tsukimori-senpai: **"I was thinking quite the same thing."**

Kaho-senpai: **"You were! Wow Tsukimori-kun is really a perfect person."**

Tsukimori-senpai:** "I'm flattered Hino-san, however, you are someone I cannot compare to, despite you thinking of me as perfect."**

Kaho-senpai: blushing like fire

Tsukimori-senpai: touching Kaho-senpai's face gently

Kaho-senpai: **"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun- what are you doing to me?"**

Tsukimori-senpai: chuckling at her

Tsukimori-senpai:** "I just thought you were very cute."**

Kaho-senpai: blushing wildly again

Tsukimori-senpai: **"Ha ha, Hino-san is most beautiful when she is embarrassed."**

Tsukimori-senpai: leaning closer towards Kaho-senpai

Kaho-senpai: **"Tsu-Tsu-Tsukimori-kun … you c-can't, w-we can't d-do such a thi-"**

Tsukimori-senai:** "Don't worry Hino-san, there's nothing wrong with what we're doing."**

Kaho-senpai: **"B-but oth-others w-will see-"**

Tsukimori-senpai: **"Does their oppinion matter to you more than my feelings of love, Hino-san, we both know that is not true."**

Kaho-senpai: **"B-but Tsukimori-kun … th-this is my first t-time ..."**

Tsukimori-senpai: placing a finger upon her lips

Tsukimori-senpai: **"I will be gentle with you Hino-san."**

Kaho-senpai: closing her eyes lightly

Tsukimori-senpai: leans down towards her and presses his lips softly against hers

* * *

"**And then … "** Shimizu muttered silently to Amou, sitting on a chair before him.

"**Then what? Shimizu-kun, proceed."** Amou said, eager after getting the rest of it.

" … **I woke."** Shimizu admitted bluntly as if it was crime that had been committed.

"**Aw too bad … but, well, the informations I've gotten now are most … fortunate, acutally."** Amou said with a sneaky grin, thanking Shimizu as he rose from the chair and left the room.

Shimizu felt that he had let down Amou … if only he hadn't woken from his dream … he would've liked to know what was happening next.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER/ FRONT PAGE OF THE SCHOOL'S NEWSPAPER **

Kahoko and Tsukimori was both nearly falling to the ground with embarrassment.

They both felt sort of ashamed to have both their selves turned into such a pathetic, completely different, 'couple-like' set of themselves.

Tsukimori was furrowing his brows more than ever before, standing with his arms folded across his chest, a spine chilling repulsive feeling was paralysing him.

Kahoko stood hiding her face in her hands at the pathetic image that had been made of her present self.

Kahoko muttered angrily, slightly shaken still as her face couldn't turn any redder; **"Th-that … such a thing ..."**

"**..."** Tsukimori stood, shaking a little, turning more annoyed with the false rumour, now spread all over the school.

Many had already congratulated them.

Tsukimori was severely blushy as well as he moved a slender hand to press against his forehead, sighing loudly at this ridiculously, obviously, fake story.

"**How ..."** Tsukimori started but kept quiet as his voice was actually shaking a little by the shock of having seen the picture of himself and Kahoko … playing the violin together, a duet, and finding that a dream of Shimizu's had been made into a Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko 'confession of love'.

As if Shimizu's dream had been what had really happened between them.

The picture was actually … the real deal, taken from the field trip to Kiriya Etou's residence.

Kahoko could faintly figure out what Tsukimori was about to say: 'how did this happen?'

And she didn't know the answer.

Things had changed between herself and Tsukimori, however, it wasn't that they were dating now … the distant between them had just … magically, started closing up … but then again.

" … **a kiss ..."** Kahoko muttered pressing her hand up against the wall while lowering her head, sighing, barely noticable.

_Amou-san you are … something …_ Kahoko thought while blushing anew.

Tsukimori stood, paralysed by the shock of hearing Kahoko's words and yet, he couldn't help but also mutter; **" ... kiss ..."**

Kahoko blushed, pretending she didn't hear such words escaping Tsukimori's lips.

Although … neither of them had actually really thought of a simple kiss before.

_I-it would b-be w-weird … k-kissing Tsu-Tsukimori-kun … yes … _Kahoko thought to herself while blushing wildly just by the very thought.

_Hino … _Tsukimori thought sighing shakily as he couldn't bare to think any further than that.

He gathered all of his courage and started walking down the empty hall way in the Department of Music.

Kahoko glanced up at him as she heard the pacing of his shoes.

He glanced back across his left should, sighing as he said a little reserved; **"Are you coming?"**

Kahoko's heart went pounding wildly as she smiled faintly, walking towards him a little wobbly.

As long as they would be walking together, it didn't matter where they would be walking.

* * *

**This is the FINAL ENDING of The One Who Gets The Final Say ^^**

**... yeah I wanted to ridicule Tsukimori and Kahoko ... simply because I wanted to tease them with being infatuated with each other at long last :P**

**and not running away or denying it any longer :D**


End file.
